Promises, Promises
by shannyfish
Summary: Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the MiamiDade Crime Lab. O'Shay finds a way to cut Horatio deeper than just through the budget. Spoilers up to 05x24 Born to Kill.
1. Rumors and Lockdown

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and up to S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, Natalia Boa Vista (Other), Rick Stetler (Other), Supervisor Scott O'Shay (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Rumors and Lock Down"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………

Rumors had been running through the lab…and none of them Calleigh liked. With Ryan Wolfe having compromising the integrity of their lab, and most of the cases involved her…it seemed like there was always a new one involving a case. None of the rumors seemed to pan out, but it still irritated her. She was looking over a fragment that had been pulled out of a cement block, and she was supposed to match the striations. It wasn't looking good so far…

"What's the rumor for today?"

Smiling, Calleigh didn't pull away from her scope. "Don't you dare get me started about that," Calleigh warned. Finally looking up, she smiled at Horatio. "I suppose at least people are being social…"

"How's it coming?" he asked changing the subject. He moved closer to her, but respected her space at the same time. "Any chance of getting a match with the other bullet in the case?"

"I'm afraid not," Calleigh said with a sigh, "There's far too much damage to it and not enough to be able to match anything…" She stopped when she saw a familiar figure, "Horatio…you're not gonna like this…"

Turning, Horatio saw exactly who Calleigh was referring to, "Supervisor O'Shay," he said aloud before turning back to Calleigh. "Alright. I…I am going to go see exactly what the supervisor wants and I will get back to you later."

"Be careful, Horatio."

Smiling, Horatio stayed silent in the ballistics lab for a minute before finally leaving. As Horatio approached O'Shay he noticed suits filing in along with Stetler. That was never good. "Another inspection? Is that really necessary?" Horatio asked stopping about a foot from O'Shay, resting his hands on his hips as he stared downward before raising his gaze to O'Shay himself. "Are you really after this lab or me?" Horatio questioned. He already knew the answer though. O'Shay had made it clear before…

O'Shay smirked a bit, "It's necessary when one of your CSIs is fired for gambling on the job and possibly having done something similar on other cases, Caine. Your lab is not qualified to keep running the way it is. It doesn't seem like you're very qualified to run this lab with all these inconsistencies…" He tilted his head a bit, "Tell me, who was the person who wanted this job, but didn't get it."

Horatio turned his attention to Stetler, who was talking to a group of people in blue suits, "I'm sure you've met Rick Stetler. And I'm sure if you haven't, he'll be sure to tell you exactly why he deserves my job."

"Maybe I'll ask him," O'Shay challenged.

He watched as Supervisor O'Shay walked over towards Stetler, before Horatio took that as his cue to leave and warn his lab as quickly as he could. His CSIs didn't deserve it, it seemed like whenever IAB got involved they always went after someone in the lab…and they were always wrong… Wolfe had been the exception so far…Ryan had been gambling while on the clock and he was being used by a suspect that he owed money to…

"Stetler?" O'Shay greeted holding out his hand to shake the other man's.

Rick smiled and gratefully shook the supervisor's hand, "It's good to see you, Supervisor."

"I hear that you were up for this job."

"I was," Rick started. "I outscored him on the written and oral exams… I should have been lieutenant and in charge of the lab." He looked around, "I've been in here for IAB so many time since Caine has been in charge… I'm not saying that I'd be perfect, but I've been here several times this year alone."

O'Shay nodded, "I understand…thank you for letting me know about that, Sergeant."

………………………

"I can walk on my own, thank you," Calleigh insisted and finally yanked her arm away from the man who thought that she needed help getting out of her lab. She noticed that they were corralling everyone to the center of the crime lab.

Eric noticed Calleigh and walked over, "Hey, Calleigh, what's going on? These guys in suits yanked me out of a crime scene saying I might contaminate it or something."

"Power trips and politics," Calleigh said nodding towards Stetler and O'Shay.

"Yeah, cuz that's just what we need," Eric muttered. He noticed Natalia looking just as confused and annoyed as everyone else and motioned her over. He figured they may as well all stick together if they were all going to be irritated with what was going on…

Natalia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "They just pulled me out of my lab! I was in the middle of preparing a sample!" she vented quickly and then noticed that she wasn't the only one still in a white lab coat, "Where you in ballistics when the swarm of blue suits raided the building?" she asked Calleigh.

"Yeah…I had one who thought I couldn't walk for myself," she said annoyed, but yet sweetly. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Obviously they don't realize they're breakin' procedure… Samples and evidence have been left in labs outside of their bags and containers… They could contaminate things."

"And they probably will," Natalia said before she heard a voice and pulled her attention to that.

Alexx walked up behind Eric and Calleigh, she had been able to recognize them from behind and since the suits had insisted, she had joined them. "Hey Honey," Alexx greeted as she touched Calleigh's arm lightly. "The lab in trouble?"

"We're not quite sure yet," Calleigh told her friend honestly. "Weren't you on scene?" she asked quickly remembering Alexx leaving the lab not too long ago.

"I was…but apparently I've been declared incompetent."

Calleigh frowned, "Don't worry… Horatio, I'm sure will take care of everything." They stood there and listened to Stetler announce that everyone was to go home, but that they'd be on call for interviews and that they'd be interviewing everyone. She didn't like it. Horatio wasn't in the crowd as far as she had seen. That worried her.

"They're going to piece together a team from the swing shift and the night shift? That'll be nice," Eric mumbled. "So? How about lunch?"

"Might as well," Natalia agreed.

……………………………

They had been just barely allowed to get their things. The suits had supervised them all in the lock room, "You'd think that we didn't know how to get our things and leave? What do they think we're going to do with them guarding the labs? Have coffee in here?" Calleigh commented irritated.

"It could be a fun way to piss them off," Eric told her with a smile. "C'mon, Cal. We pretty much are being told to take a vacation…"

"You're not the one being interviewed tomorrow," Calleigh countered as they walked out of the building with Valera and Natalia. She never liked it when IAB came around or when the lab was closed down and taken over. "Don't they realize we have time sensitive evidence?"

"I really don't think they care," Ryan Wolfe piped up as he was pushed to follow the others.

Calleigh glared at him for a second before turning back to the others, "We just have to be able to produce our notes and answer them honestly just like we did last year…"

"You don't think they're going to shut down the lab altogether, do you?" Natalia asked Calleigh since she was the one out of all of them that had been with the lab the longest.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh answered truthfully. "We've been under investigation a lot over the last couple of years…but we've always managed re-accreditation, so I think…I think they'll take that into consideration."

"Not all of our records are perfect, Calleigh…" Eric reminded.

"That doesn't mean that we're not good at what we do." Calleigh just hoped that that was the way it would turn out. She noticed Horatio waiting for them outside, and Alexx was already with him. She walked ahead of the others to join Horatio faster, "What's goin' on?" she asked quickly just as the others caught up with her.

Horatio looked down for a minute before he responded to that question, "Supervisor O'Shay…he's not attacking the lab, he's attacking me. He's threatened me before, but this time…this time he's acting on that threat." He could tell that Calleigh wasn't happy about it, that she was probably the most irritated out of the group. Though, Alexx had seemed pretty upset as well. "They're going to interview you all; it's just a matter of time before they get to all of you… I want you all to cooperate and be completely honest with them, do you understand?"

Calleigh just nodded and looked around at all the people being forced to leave the building. It was odd…it looked more like an evacuation than anything. She didn't like it, not at all. She didn't like being yanked out of her lab and pushed around. She didn't like not being able to do her job…and having to abandon it without the evidence being able to be properly stowed.

"Prepping your CSIs, Caine?" Stetler asked as he walked down towards the group.

Horatio just smirked and looked up at him, "Going up in IAB? You're really getting around, aren't you?" He watched as Stetler walked off before he turned his attention back to the others. "Cooperation is going to be the best thing. Don't cover for me," Horatio told them. "I'll see you all in a couple of days, I'm sure." He watched as they all nodded before they started off towards where their vehicles were parked. He noticed that Calleigh had stayed behind. "Ma'am?"

"What about you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Horatio smiled, Calleigh was always the one that looked out for him, even when he didn't think he needed it. "I'll be fine…"

"I have an interview session tomorrow," she admitted a bit uneasy about it. "They never stay on topic."

"I want you to take it easy tomorrow, Calleigh," Horatio told her. "I know that they dig, but you can't let it get to you… Everything…even our lives are public record, and they'll use anything they can get to try to get us off-guard. Your merits are enough to secure your job. I don't want you to worry, okay?"

Calleigh nodded as she stared down at the ground before facing him, "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

……………………..

TBC…


	2. Round One

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Rick Stetler (Other), Supervisor Scott O'Shay (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Round One"

**Author's Notes:** none

……………………………

Calleigh didn't like when the lab was interrogated…or even when IAB was doing a minor investigation in the lab. They poked their noses into stuff Calleigh didn't think they understood or respected. All they cared about was blame. The whole point to their investigations was to come to a point where they could point their fingers at someone. She was too organized and clean for that, but she knew that whatever IAB and the supervisor wanted to hear and happen, that's how they'd spin it.

She had arrived a tad bit early finding a mixed team of CSIs scurrying about, but Stetler at the elevator waiting for her. "I coulda found my way to the interrogation room," Calleigh told him as she stepped out of the elevator.

Stetler smirked, "We're actually going to be using Lieutenant Caine's office."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Stetler said motioning towards the direction she needed to start in.

Calleigh walked past him, "I think that he would," Calleigh argued and wondered if Stetler thought that they were all that incompetent that they couldn't make their way to their boss' office on their own. She definitely didn't need him to escort her, and play nice when he was likely to be pissing her off in no time. She felt odd entering Horatio's office with Supervisor O'Shay sitting in Horatio's seat. She could hear Stetler right behind her, and had a feeling they were both going to be questioning her. She took a seat after moving the chair, so that it was against one of the walls, so she could see O'Shay and Stetler. She didn't want them circling her, and this way, they'd both be in sight.

"Detective Duquesne," O'Shay started. "I must say that I'm impressed with your record. "You have outstanding performance evaluations and several letters of commendation in your file." He tilted his head with his hands neatly folded in front of him, "Have you ever thought about making lieutenant?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly, "Of course I've thought about it." She added more seriously after knowing where they could possibly be going with their line of questioning, "But that couldn't happen until Horatio made captain."

O'Shay smiled a bit and leaned forward in the chair, "What exactly is your relationship with Lieutenant Caine? I see you're on a first name basis."

"Everyone in the lab is on a first name basis pretty much," she informed him. "It makes things a bit easier when we're working long hours together. It feels more like a team rather than individuals competing for chances for promotion… We like to be judged on our merits."

"You didn't answer my question, Detective. What exactly is your relationship with Lieutenant Caine?"

"Strictly professional."

"Tell us about John Hagen," Stetler spoke up from his place across the room, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest. "You two were dating?"

Calleigh hated whenever they brought up personal matters, but it seemed like something they'd continue to do. "I thought we would be discussing my job performance here in the lab, and not my personal life."

"We're trying to get to know you, Detective," O'Shay told her.

"Look, John Hagen and I did date for a while…but we were strictly professional while on the job. He did commit suicide in my ballistics lab," Calleigh said remembering Horatio had told them to be cooperative. She just hated when they pried.

O'Shay nodded, "Do you know why he committed suicide in your lab, Detective?"

Calleigh frowned, "John Hagen was a good cop. He just had some bad luck. He wasn't given support after his partner had been killed and they suspected him as a dirty cop. I think he was depressed…" she told them, the last part a whisper as she tried to keep those memories at bay. John Hagen wasn't a subject that she forgot; she was reminded of the slide being pulled back, the sound of the gun firing, and John lying on the floor of her lab in a pool of his own blood. It was hard to erase from her mind.

"Thank you, Detective," O'Shay said and looked over at Stetler.

"Your father's…habits, have they effected your work at all?" Stetler asked.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you asking my opinion or what you think Horatio will say?" Calleigh wondered.

"Your opinion."

Calleigh smiled, "It hasn't interfered with my job at the lab."

"Did you have any problems training Ryan Wolfe fully as a CSI?" Stetler questioned.

"No," Calleigh said quickly frowning at the subject. "Sometimes he didn't do things the way he was supposed to, but that was always quickly corrected."

"Did you know about his gambling problem?"

Calleigh thought about it for a moment before responding, "I knew that he had…in the past…worked the Death Pool in open waters. I did not know that he was continuing to gamble or had a problem."

"How do you feel about most of your cases you've been involved with over the past three years being re-opened and questioned because of Mr. Wolfe's problem?" Stetler pushed.

"I'm not happy about it, but if they need to be looked over…that's what needs to happen," Calleigh said matter of factly. "My record will speak to my performance… I follow procedures, and that will be seen through my collection and processing of the evidence."

"What about Tim Speedle?" Stetler asked tilting his head to the side to watch Calleigh Duquesne as she responded. He found it interesting at how the team seemed to always be able to cover each other. It was pure loyalty, but he was determined to find a flaw in it.

"Speed," Calleigh started wondering why they had to bring up such sad things. She missed her friend dearly, and hated to think that the IAB were trying to use their passed friend as a weapon against them. "Was a good officer and a good friend. He died in the line of duty when his weapon malfunctioned in the field," Calleigh explained as calmly as possible.

"And what was the exact reason for the malfunction?" O'Shay questioned.

"We never speculate," Calleigh responded quickly.

O'Shay frowned and then pushed for his answer, "But if you had to?"

"It would only be a speculation," Calleigh said looking at them both before looking down at her hands for a minute. It was horrible what they were doing. They were asking her questions, which didn't even seem to have anything to do with the next. Obviously her performance reports weren't good enough for their investigation. They were obviously trying to find a problem…she didn't intend to give them one though. O'Shay's words though made her want to refuse to talk anymore, but she remembered what Horatio had said.

"Could the malfunction have been prevented?"

"I don't know," Calleigh answered, but knew that if Tim had kept his weapon clean that it most likely would not have malfunctioned. Sure, that's not what her report said, but she and Horatio knew that Speed hadn't been taking care of his gun like he was supposed to.

"What is your relationship with Lieutenant Caine?" Stetler asked.

"You already asked that," Calleigh pointed out, before repeating herself. "Professional."

Stetler wasn't ready to let the question go quite yet, "You said that Tim Speedle was a friend. Do you think of Lieutenant Caine in the same way?"

"We've worked together a long time… We're friends, but nothing more."

"Thank you, Detective Duquesne. We'll be in touch," O'Shay said excusing her.

She didn't like the fact that they questioned her about her relationship with Horatio twice. Calleigh got up and headed out, and saw Eric waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Good luck," she said touching his arm lightly as she passed. It seemed luck was something they were all going to need.

Eric gave her a nervous smile after seeing that she wasn't smiling confidently like she normally did, he frowned. IAB investigations never seemed to shake Calleigh, but this time…this time she actually looked worried. He wasn't comforted at all and was in fact even more nervous about the interview.

When he got up to Horatio's office, he found Stetler against one wall and O'Shay in Horatio's chair. It felt like he was going into the lion's den, and that it was going to be a long painful interview. Though, he thought that probably interrogation was going to be a better description. He walked in and tried to put on a smile for them both before having a seat in the chair that was offered to him.

"Mr. Delko, you've recently sustained a brain injury," O'Shay started. "In what ways has it affected your ability to work in the lab here?"

Eric had expected questions such as the one offered to him. He'd encountered them before, and he had thought of responses, and he just hoped that O'Shay and Stetler wouldn't twist them. "I had to re-learn a lot of things…things that are basics…" He took in a breath before continuing, "I messed up, but I also helped fix my mistakes… A side effect of the accident was that I've lost some of my memory, the doctors aren't sure if I'll regain them or not."

"Does that worry you, Mr. Delko?" O'Shay pushed.

"Sometimes…but I have people who can fill in the gaps for me," Eric explained. "The team looks out for me."

"Can you tell us about Marisol Delko-Caine?" Stetler asked, speaking up for the first time since Delko had entered the room.

His head snapped to Stetler at the far wall, and frowned. Marisol's death was still a memory that he hadn't remembered. He supposed in some ways it was better that way, but he and Marisol had been close. "She was my sister, she suffered from cancer…"

"And her death?"

"I don't remember," Eric admitted frowning. "Horatio had to tell me…I thought she was still alive…" He looked down wishing that he could remember, even if just for a second. "She was killed by the Mala Noche."

Stetler nodded and then went on to the next question, "What about your relationship with Lieutenant Caine? I understand you don't remember your sister's death. Does your relationship with the lieutenant seem stronger than your last memory?"

He was trying to figure out where Stetler was going with his questioning, but he hadn't come up with anything quite yet. "Yeah…but that's what friends do. They look out for each other and make sure that they're taken care of. He came to the hospital…and he told me about Marisol. No one else seemed to have been able to do that."

"What are your memories of Tim Speedle?" Stetler asked lastly.

"He was a good guy. He taught me a lot of things…and when I screwed up when I was newer, he was always on my case to make sure that I didn't do it again. Even being late, Speed would ride my tails… He was a hero; he died trying to protect the people in that store…"

O'Shay just nodded before speaking up, "Alright, Mr. Delko. I think that's enough…you can go now."

Eric frowned for a second wondering if they had gotten something they had been fishing for, but decided that he could compare notes with the others later. He got up and headed for the door trying to go over what he had said and what they could be after.

…………………………

TBC…


	3. Round Two

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Rick Stetler (Other), Supervisor Scott O'Shay (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Round Two"

**Author's Notes:** none

…………………………

Ryan wasn't called in until two days after he had been pulled from the lab. He was concerned when he found out Calleigh and Eric had been in, but he hadn't been called in. But then he found out that Natalia hadn't either. So, he felt a bit of ease. But walking into the lab he found himself feeling sick from nerves. He wasn't even officially apart of the lab anymore, he had just been looking over old cases that had been called into question.

Stetler had greeted him at the elevator, which had given him an odd feeling of déjà vu. "You like doing that too much," Ryan mumbled as he followed the other man up the stairs towards Horatio's office. The lab was quiet, but there was work being done. Lab techs he recognized from the swing and night were there, which gave him hope that they weren't really trying to close the lab, more like just interrogate the day shift.

"Have a seat, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded and sat across from Supervisor O'Shay in the empty waiting chair. He looked over his shoulder at Stetler and had a feeling he'd walked into the middle of something far too daunting than he was prepared for. "What exactly is this about?"

"We'll ask the questions," O'Shay spoke up. "Just relax. It'll work out just fine."

"You used to be in patrol, is that right?" Rick started as he paced behind Ryan Wolfe's chair. He knew the answer, but he liked to start off easily with the questioning before he jumped right into the good questions.

"Yes, I was," Ryan answered. "Before I asked Lieutenant Caine to consider my transferring over to CSI."

"I see…" Stetler said and then paused his questions for a moment as he contemplating the wording of the next question. "I understand that Detective Calleigh Duquesne was the one who Horatio had train you coming into the lab, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ryan responded wondering why they were asking him stuff they already knew.

"What's the first case you worked on with CSI?" O'Shay spoke up leaning forward in the chair and picking up his coffee mug from the table.

"A hit and run," he said slowly wondering if they were looking at Calleigh for something.

"And who oversaw it's progress?"

"Detective Duquesne and Lieutenant Caine," Ryan responded wondering if they'd found some flaw in that case. He hadn't gotten to that one yet.

"Wasn't Detective Duquesne's father involved in the case?" Stetler asked hovering over Ryan.

"Yes, we thought that he was a possible suspect in the hit and run. He was cleared," Ryan explained. "Detective Duquesne didn't touch any evidence or involved in any of the evidence collection until her father was cleared."

"How well did Detective Duquesne train you, Mr. Wolfe?" O'Shay asked.

Ryan tilted his head, studying the old man across the table from him. "Very well… She's very thorough…attention to details… She made sure that I didn't repeat any mistakes…or at least tried to." If they were going after Calleigh, he didn't intend to give them anything to hang her with.

"Did you cover for the detective's father in that case?" O'Shay pushed.

"No."

"She's a very pretty woman. Are you sure she didn't offer you anything in exchange for you forming evidence to clear her father's name?" O'Shay asked with a smile.

Ryan stayed quiet for a minute trying to fully take in what the supervisor had just said. "No… Detective Duquesne has never been anything more than professional." He watched as O'Shay shook his head and kept the amused smile on his face. He didn't like where they were going with the questioning at all. He knew that he had already shed a light on the lab with his indiscretions when it came to gambling on the job, but he had never thought they'd attack his friends because of it.

"Did she know about your gambling problem?" Stetler asked.

"I had mentioned that I had worked a Death Pool off-shore on a case…but nothing to give her any indication that I had a problem," Ryan said, being careful of how he was wording things.

"Do you think that your gambling problem was handled correctly?" O'Shay asked.

Ryan tilted his head to the other side and then nervously stroked his own chin as he thought about the question. "I think it was handled the way it needed to be." He sat there quietly for a minute before going on, "After the lab's been under inspection so many times since I was transferred to CSI, I can see why such severe action was taken."

"Mmm understanding guy… You may yet have a job to come back to, Mr. Wolfe. I like you," O'Shay told him as he leaned back in the chair. "I mean it's not your fault that Detective Duquesne didn't train you properly—"

Ryan's eyes widened and interrupted quickly, "I didn't say that!"

"I mean, women looking like that shouldn't be in law enforcement either…distracting, aren't they?" O'Shay continued. "I think I might just give you another chance here…"

"Calleigh's a good CSI; she would never do anything that—"

"Calleigh now, is it?" O'Shay asked, his smile widening.

Ryan glared not even opening his mouth, knowing now that they'd just twist his words.

"What about Lieutenant Caine?" Stetler asked.

"What about him?" Ryan challenged.

"Have you seen the lieutenant do anything questionable?" Stetler continued.

Ryan slumped a bit in his chair, "I guess it depends on what you think is questionable," he mumbled lowly not wanting to answer the question.

"I think that's all we needed to know, Mr. Wolfe," O'Shay spoke up. "Thank you for your cooperation."

…………………………..

Natalia sat anxiously in the chair, her legs neatly crossed and her hands neatly folded in her lap as she watched Stetler circle behind her and O'Shay just sit across the table from her with a silly smile. "I can be far more helpful if you tell me exactly why I'm here," Natalia told them.

"I'm sure you can," O'Shay responded smiling.

"Your original assignment in this lab was as a mole to undercover evidence that the lab was not operating the way it was supposed to be running," Stetler said. "You also had a grant to work in the DNA lab… You received a lot of coverage from the press as you fixed cases where CSIs had messed up."

"It wasn't that they messed up…" Natalia corrected. "The technology just wasn't available at the time."

"I was told that you were helping Mr. Wolfe look through old case files," Stetler said settling behind her. "Is there a reason for that?"

"He's a friend," Natalia explained. "I was just trying to help."

"There isn't more there?"

"No…"

"Has Mr. Wolfe ever been over to your residence before?"

Natalia stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Yes…for a party once."

"Did you ex-husband affect your job in the lab at all?" Stetler asked quickly before she could try to fix her testimony. "I understand that he worked as crime scene clean-up for a while."

"He hassled me…but nothing major," Natalia answered wondering if they had a reason to suspect her for anything. She hadn't thought that she had messed up during her time after being the mole.

"Your involvement with Eric Delko," Stetler continued. "Has that affected your job here? He hassle you at all?"

Natalia frowned, she knew Eric had been mad when he had found out she was the mole, and they hadn't had any sort of romantic relationship since then. She'd been there for him as a friend, but nothing more. She'd wanted to…but he hadn't let her back in. "No."

"Have you been involved with Lieutenant Caine at all?" Stetler asked satisfied with the last answer she gave, and so continued to the last question.

"No…no, of course not!" Natalia spoke quickly, shocked at the question. Horatio was her boss, and she'd never thought about doing something like that. She and Eric were more like equals…but Horatio…she couldn't even think about that.

"Thank you Miss Boa Vista," O'Shay concluded.

…………………………….

TBC…


	4. Round Three

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Rick Stetler (Other), Supervisor Scott O'Shay (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Round Three"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………

O'Shay smiled at Horatio; he was sitting once again in his chair. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the table, Caine?"

"Like I should probably invest in getting a more padded and comfortable chair for this side," Horatio said with a smile.

O'Shay smirked, "Nice to see that you have a sense of humor, Caine."

"Let's get started," Stetler announced. "Lieutenant Caine, your CSIs have been most cooperative and helpful in answering our questions. We have some for you as well."

"Why don't you just tell me what you're after, Rick?" Horatio suggested. "You want my job?" Horatio looked directly at Stetler, "You could never handle this lab…you'd be far too busy with politics and trying to promote yourself to captain…"

"Why don't we do this in chronological order, shall we?" Stetler suggested.

"That sounds fair," O'Shay agreed.

"Sounds like you're trying to dredge up the past," Horatio spoke up.

"Don't worry, Horatio…we're not going back as far as New York," Stetler told him. "Why don't you tell us about your brother, Raymond Caine."

Horatio knew that they'd use family against him. They'd try to use everything against him…including his team. Horatio was prepared for it, though, and he was starting to see that nothing they were doing seemed to be official. The 'interview' wasn't being recorded, and he didn't think that the questions were going to be standard or pertaining to a case. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Tell us about him," Stetler prompted.

"You have his record," Horatio responded. "It's all there in black and white."

"But Raymond Caine didn't die here…on U.S. soil… He died in Brazil…"

Horatio smiled and looked up at Stetler, "You're right…he died in Brazil. They had him undercover here…and he almost died. So, I stuck him on a plane with his family…" Horatio stood up, so that he was only inches from Stetler, "And believe me…he took care of Yelina…didn't smack her around…"

"Raymond Caine was a dirty cop."

"He may have been, but he's not a bottom feeder like you…" Horatio told him before sitting back in his seat."

"What of Yelina Salas? Your sister-in-law… Did you have relations with her during her time working with your team?" O'Shay asked.

Horatio tilted his head studying the old man who seemed to have a vendetta against him. "No," he responded instead of the 'that's personal ground' response he wanted to respond with. "She's my sister-in-law and with my brother's death…she's still my sister-in-law."

"Untouchable?"

He looked O'Shay straight in the eye, "What are you after? Ray and Yelina can't possibly be part of this…"

"Why don't we go through your CSIs? We've met all, but one…and they're all quite interesting, I must tell you," O'Shay continued on, ignoring Horatio. "We had wanted to talk to Megan Donner, but she's apparently unavailable…but I'm sure she'd have some nice things to say about you… She was your boss before…but you don't seem to run the lab the same."

"We're different people."

"You break rules."

"I…would never break the rules, Supervisor," Horatio responded. He smiled and tilted his head, looking sideways at the director, but keeping Stetler in his eyesight. "I may bend them, but I never break them."

He saw a glimmer of a smile, but knew that their questioning was getting to Horatio. So, he continued the questioning. "Timothy Speedle died while under your command and negligence, isn't that correct? You didn't make sure that your CSI was following through and maintaining his gun… Detective Duquesne was apart of this cover-up as well, wasn't she?" Stetler asked. "She seems to cover things up for you a lot…."

"Tim Speedle died in the line of duty… Detective Duquesne sighted that there was a malfunction that occurred when he had attempted to fire his weapon. He was a good man, and a good friend," Horatio defended and then realized that they were not only attacking Speed's death, but they were going after Calleigh for it. "Detective Duquesne has done nothing wrong."

"Her record's spotless," O'Shay commented.

Stetler tilted his head, "I don't think she'll make it to lieutenant. They probably had a quota to make when they promoted her to detective."

"Her record is spotless because Calleigh Duquesne is a good officer and a good CSI. She's able to run this lab, and she's damn good at her job," Horatio defended.

"Are you sure you didn't polish it up for her?" O'Shay asked. "Maybe she did some special favors? Mmm? She's obviously very found of you… After all, she protects you by covering evidence."

"She doesn't do such a thing. Calleigh Duquesne is a dedicated officer. She does things by the book, and does not overstep her bounds."

"Or maybe it's Natalia Boa Vista that you're fonder of?" Stetler asked circling the chair.

"I have had no romantic relationships with any of my CSIs…"

"What about Eric Delko? You seem to have grown very close to him," O'Shay spoke up. "I understand that you were married to his sister? Marisol?"

"I've worked a long time with him," Horatio started, "And I was briefly married to his sister…but the Mala Noche took her away from me…"

"He almost died recently…and I understand that part of the bullet is still lodged in his brain," O'Shay continued. "Have you been doing special favors in order for his work to pass?"

"Eric has proved himself on his own…"

"Are you sure you're just not protecting your brother-in-law?" Stetler asked.

"I'm sure."

Stetler paced around the chair for a couple minutes before speaking up again, "What about Ryan Wolfe's gambling problem? Did you have any early knowledge?"

"No," Horatio responded. "And you saw to handling that quickly, didn't you, Rick?"

O'Shay smiled, "Look, Caine…you knew this was going to happen. You knew that I wouldn't let you come after me again. I've already gone through all your CSIs and I must say that a couple of them look very bad at the moment, do I need to drag Detective Tripp and Alexx Woods through this as well?"

"They both have kids," Stetler picked up. "You wouldn't want either of them to lose their jobs because of you, would you? What would they do without this job? No one reputable would hire them…"

"They haven't done anything wrong," Horatio told them getting upset and getting to his feet staring down Stetler. "Tell me what you're after… Are you simply looking for evidence to use against me? Or are you going after the lab for other reasons? I'm sick of these games…"

"That's all," O'Shay told him. "Report back here tomorrow at eight… I'll contact your team… Let them know they can come back to work."

Horatio wasn't sure what to think. Had they found what they were looking for? Were they merely trying to rattle them all? Was there an agenda that they yet didn't know? He wasn't sure, but he knew that the sooner they all got back to work, the better things could be. He just gave O'Shay a small smile before heading out of his own office. He just hoped that a light would be shed the next day on what exactly was O'Shay and Stetler's agenda.

…………………………….

TBC…


	5. The Knife

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Rick Stetler (Other), Supervisor Scott O'Shay (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "The Knife"

**Author's Notes:** none

…………………………

Horatio walked into the crime lab around seven a.m. and went to the front desk to collect his messages. "Good morning, Claudia." He stopped from asking about his messages when he saw blonde hair and a white lab coat from the corner of his eye. He smiled, "How long has Detective Duquesne been here?"

"For a while, Sir…before I got here," Claudia responded truthfully. She smiled, "I think she's just happy to be back, Sir." She handed him his messages, and added, "I think we're all happy to have things back to normal."

"Agreed…and thank you," he said before leaving the desk and heading in the direction of the break room. He found a fresh pot of coffee brewing and poured it into two mugs. Picking them up carefully, he moved towards ballistics. It was entirely like Calleigh to not pay attention to breaks and needs like coffee when she was trying to catch up on cases. At least it was quiet, he thought, and no one was around that could hound her about results. He knew that he'd just have to keep an eye on the lab in general to make sure none of Frank's guys were hounding any of his CSIs.

Entering ballistics, his smile widened a bit at the sight of Calleigh Duquesne's face pressed against the ocular openings of the microscope as she tried to line up striations between two bullets. "Good morning," he greeted. He watched her jump a bit and when she turned to him, he held out the mug, "Here."

"Thanks," she said a bit embarrassed that he'd snuck up on her and scared her. She looked shyly down at her coffee for a moment before taking a sip of it. "What'd are you doing here so early?" she asked curiously.

Horatio smiled, "I could ask you the same thing," he teased, "But I'm not here early…it's seven…"

"Is it really? Already?" she asked and then sighed. "I was hopin' to have finished more by now." Calleigh put the cup down on the table and smiled at Horatio, "Do you know what they were after?"

"I still think they're after something," Horatio admitted. "The questions they asked…were not questions that had to do with anything about the operation of this lab. They actually brought up Megan and said she ran it much better than I have."

"That's ridiculous, we've been re-accredited every time. You run this lab wonderfully," Calleigh told him. "Stetler just wants your job, and O'Shay just doesn't like you. Just be careful, Horatio? I don't think I could put up with Stetler as my LT. I'd have to pack up and move on back to Louisiana…"

Horatio smiled, "And that would be a shame right there," he told her as he reached out and brushed some of the hair from her face. "You okay? I never checked to make sure that everyone's interview went okay…"

"They just brought back the past is all…" Calleigh told him. "Made me miss Speed…Hagen even…" she whispered a bit sadly, but pressed a smile to her face and looked back up at him. "I'm just glad that we're all back in the lab…at least we can work on the cases…"

"You hate waiting at home…" Horatio added. "Did you pace the whole time?"

Calleigh smiled, "Well…not the whole time…"

……………………………..

Horatio felt the day was going well, all of his CSIs had come in and things were going along just fine. Cases were being worked on, and his team was doing a great job of trying to catch up for the days they had missed. He was doing his rounds through the lab making sure things were going through smoothly and none of his CSIs were too stressed out when he spotted an intruder.

Supervisor Scott O'Shay.

Adjusting his rounds, he intercepted the intruder before he could cause any trouble, "What can I do for you, Supervisor?" he asked as he stopped sideways and kept his head down. "You wouldn't be here to harass my CSIs again, would you?" he asked. "I don't see Stetler…not here to take my job away?" he asked raising his eye level to look right at the supervisor.

"Not today, Caine," O'Shay responded. "But, I do have news for you… It's going to not only affect the lab, but your team…"

"What's your game this time?" Horatio asked.

"Your lab's funding is being cut, and as part of it, you're going to have to fire one of your CSIs. Either Delko or Duquesne. I'll let you decide," O'Shay told him cheerfully.

Horatio had to really take in what O'Shay had just told him. He wanted him to fire one of his two best CSIs who had been there the longest, both good friends of his. He couldn't comprehend choosing which of them he'd fire, let along give the word and inform them of it. "I won't do that," Horatio defied. "They don't deserve it, O'Shay."

"Fine, I pick Calleigh Duquesne…" He smirked, "I knew you couldn't do it…that's why Stetler is with her now, helping her pack her things… She's to be out of this building in no more than fifteen minutes."

"You can't do that," Horatio challenged as he took a step towards O'Shay. "She hasn't done anything that warrants her being fired."

"Her expertise is just not in the budget anymore…plus," he said as he smirked more, "Maybe you'll concentrate better along with your other male employees without her around…and maybe your CSIs will be trained adequately…"

Horatio didn't want to hear anymore. O'Shay was doing this to get back at him, and he knew that stripping away his team from him was going to be much worse than having his job taken away. He double timed his pace towards the ballistics lab, but when he didn't find Calleigh there, he worried. Stetler must have gotten past him and entered the building before O'Shay. He stopped for a second to ask Cooper if he'd seen her, and apparently she had been headed for the locker room.

Pushing the door open, he found Calleigh packing a file box and Stetler looking too thrilled to be watching over it all. He noticed that Calleigh looked absolutely horrible. She wasn't crying, but she looked upset. He knew Calleigh; he knew that she didn't show her emotions very much. They were very much alike in that respect. "Rick…why don't you take a step outside?" Horatio suggested.

"I like the view in here," Stetler argued.

"Now," Horatio said in quite a commanding tone leaving no room for Stetler to argue and he stepped aside watching him leave before approaching Calleigh. "Calleigh…stop…I'm going to fix things," he said as she continued to pack the box slowly.

"It's alright," Calleigh told him pressing a smile forward for his benefit. "I've been meanin' to go home and visit my mom…and my brothers… Maybe I'll even get dad to behave and go along with me…"

"Calleigh—" Horatio started to argue, feeling quite selfish not wanting her to leave Miami, let alone the state. He had full intentions of fixing things and giving her back her job. He wouldn't let her suffer for someone getting back at him. He would protect her. He'd find a way.

"You're gonna have to find yourself someone to work in ballistics…I didn't manage to finish everything," Calleigh told him as she put the lid on her box and picked it up. "But I left detailed notes on what I did process, so it should be an easy transition."

"I'm going to fix things," he told her confidently.

"Horatio," she said thinking about all the things she could say, things she wanted and needed to say… She smiled, "Walk me to my car?" she said instead.

Nodding, Horatio walked along quietly.

Once they were at her car, she stowed the box in the trunk of her car. Turning she saw that Horatio's head was bowed and she knew he was blaming himself. "Hey," she said kindly as she approached him. "It's not your fault…" she told him reaching out and placing her hand gently on his cheek. "I'll be okay…"

"Please don't move," Horatio started, "I'd miss you…a lot…"

Blushing a bit, Calleigh leaned in and let her lips touch his. She felt him respond back, and let herself become lost in the kiss momentarily. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Handsome," she whispered as she pulled back. Tears fell down her cheeks, even though she had tried to keep them at bay. She touched his cheek and stared at him, "You take care of 'em…."

"Calleigh—"

"O'Shay and Stetler are probably harassin' the rest of the team," she told him as she pulled her hand away. She rubbed the tears off her cheeks and pressed another smile forward. "I'll talk to you later… Take care."

"Have dinner with me?" Horatio requested reaching out for her hand and squeezing it a bit. He hated even letting her out of his sight. She needed someone, but he knew he couldn't be there…not that day. He needed to be in the lab, he needed to make sure that Stetler and O'Shay didn't fire another of his CSIs.

Calleigh smiled, "Sounds nice…but we both know you're gonna be here late…" She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine… Just imagine all the journals I can catch up on… I'll be able to spend time with my dad… Even maybe work on my tan if I'm really lucky," she teased towards the end and gave him a quick wink. "I'll see ya around, Horatio," she told him taking her hand back and getting into her car.

He watched her drive away and felt his heart tightening. Horatio knew she was right though, it was going to take him all day to monitor the lab plus he needed to make sure that the lab got back on track, which was going to take extra hours of commitment.

……………………………

TBC…


	6. Guilt

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Maxine Valera (Other), Dan Cooper (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Guilt"

**Author's Notes:** none

……………………………

Horatio returned to the lab and found that his once productive team was huddled into various groups. He knew what they were all talking about, and it made him sick. Not only had one of their own been fired, and without cause… He had always protected his people, and this time…he had just let it happen. Sure, he hadn't liked it and his heart had broken into pieces seeing Calleigh pretend to be okay…but he still let it happen. He really wanted to track down Stetler and punch him and then find O'Shay and find a way to put him in jail where he belonged.

He approached the group Cooper, Valera, and Delko had formed and decided to try to see exactly what was being said. It wasn't only for himself, but for his team, too…they needed to know the truth. "What are we talking about?" Horatio asked, keeping his head down…and his sunglasses on. The glass walled building was a good excuse for his habit.

Eric looked over at their boss with a frown, "Is it true about Calleigh?"

"Did they really fire her?" Cooper finished the thought.

"Yes," Horatio confirmed a bit sadly.

"People are saying it's because of a case," Valera reported. "But they didn't ask any of us about a case…"

"It wasn't because of a case," Horatio verified. He noticed that his joining the small group had brought attention to others. Or perhaps it was merely his being in the building? Whatever the reason, Ryan and Natalia were heading their way and quickly.

"H," Ryan said quickly and nervously. "Did they fire Calleigh because of me? They kept saying that she didn't train me correctly."

"But that's ridiculous…" Natalia said quickly.

"They might have used that as an excuse, Ryan," Horatio admitted. "Their main reason is that they're trying to get back at me… Their way of doing it is by cutting funding, which in turn means cutting CSIs, and since I wouldn't choose who to fire, they chose Calleigh."

"But Calleigh's been here longer than Ryan or I have," Natalia said confused. "Why wouldn't they fire me?" Technically Ryan was already fired, but still there looking over old case files, but she didn't understand why it wasn't her. "I mean, isn't Calleigh's record perfect? She's always on top of things…and I mean, you should have seen her when she ran the lab when you and Eric were in Rio at the beginning of the year."

"That's exactly why…because Calleigh's been on my team longer…" Horatio told them. "But," he said after a moment of silence and concerned looks from them all. "Calleigh's concern as she left was that we get caught up and that we don't give them any excuses to come back in here."

"Can you do anything to get her back?" Valera asked feeling the gender ratio already. It wasn't that there was a contest, but she liked Calleigh…she could be tough, but she was also made her feel better when IAB made her feel like a criminal. She looked at Horatio with not only concern, but worry.

Horatio tilted his head a bit, "I am certainly going to try."

"There has to be something," Eric told him. "I mean, Natalia's right, even I would have been better choice as far as people who actually deserve to be fired… Calleigh's…Calleigh's the one who was looking out for me after I got shot… She looks out for everyone," Eric said feeling horrible. It almost felt like they'd lost Calleigh…rather than that she'd been fired.

"She looked out for us all," Horatio said looking at Eric.

"You're right, though," Valera spoke up, "She'd want us to finish up the cases…"

"Feels more like we're mourning her…" Natalia admitted. "Calleigh wouldn't want that."

"She'd be all about us getting the bad guys locked up," Cooper agreed.

"Back to work," Horatio told them quietly before he left them. He trudged up the steps to his office. He couldn't believe the things that weren't going to be the same… No bright smile from Calleigh when she figured something out… No southern accent and sayings… No one to make him smile… No one to remind him that he wasn't the only workaholic… No…no more life was what it felt like. He collapsed at his desk, his head down, pressed against the glass. His head hurt at the thought. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then pulled his head back up and noticed two small pools on his desk where his face had been.

The water-like substance confused him for a moment as he reached to touch it, and then he realized that his cheeks were wet as well. He wiped his face and realized that he'd been crying without knowing it. That was how much this was all affecting him?

Tears…

Normally he didn't let things affect him where his emotions were so open, but those tears weren't something that could be stopped. He missed Calleigh and felt like he'd failed her. How was he supposed to get her her job back, when it was starting to feel like he wasn't even in control of his lab anymore? How was he supposed to keep her in Miami? He knew that he could tell her how he felt about her…the truth. He knew that Calleigh believed in honesty, but he also didn't want to scare her or make her feel like he was doing it because he felt sorry for her. His love for her was not pity. He loved her deeply.

Love…

It was something that had gotten others killed. Marisol…he had even gone as far as marrying, and she ended up dead, just like others had. He didn't want the same for Calleigh; even though he knew that she could take care of herself. After all, who better to be able to protect herself than a firearms specialist? He just didn't want to lose another part of him…and Calleigh was a big part. He couldn't live if she was taken…

Losing her life wasn't all that Horatio had to worry about; there was also the possibility of Calleigh moving back home. Louisiana was a few states away and not exactly easy to visit, especially with Miami being down at the bottom of the peninsula that was the state of Florida. He wasn't sure how he'd survive without her, sure he could call her, but she'd still be hundreds of miles away… But at least in Louisiana, she'd be safe from Stetler and O'Shay. He was sure that the lab there would take her back; after all, they had given her her nickname as the Bullet Girl. She did wonderful work, and he'd happily give her a glowing recommendation.

……………………………

Horatio had been trying to get to his destination for hours. He was just happy that the ice cream that he'd picked up wasn't melted. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. When there wasn't a response in the time he'd expected, he tried again. This time he heard her calling that she was coming in her adorable southern drawl. He smiled to himself just loving the sound of it. He listened as the door was unlocked from the other side, at least Calleigh sounded like she was safe behind her apartment door.

She yawned, her hand delicately covering her mouth, and was quite surprised to see Horatio there, "Mornin'…" She tried to smile coherently, "Just gettin' off work?"

"I was pulled away a couple times on my way here," he explained.

"I was just about to go to bed," she told him, but stepped aside to let him in. "C'mon in…"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, c'mon," she said motioning for him to come in. She closed the door once he was in and smiled, "You're a bit late for our dinner date," she teased lightly. She had already changed into her silky yellow nightgown, but was covered by her robe.

"I brought ice cream," he offered holding out the carton from Coldstone Creamery. "I ended up over at Yelina's…Ray Jr. had some problems at school and I needed to talk to him… Sometimes I'm the only one he listens to… And then Eric called, Stetler approached him the parking lot and threatened to have him fired too apparently…"

"God, why are they doing this? Don't they have real jobs?" she asked with a sigh. "You can't let them fire Eric, too. He's been through so much, Horatio… I don't think he could handle it, financially or emotionally. He's already lost so much."

He could hear the concern and worry in her voice. Calleigh always cared about others in the lab; Valera had been right about that. "Don't worry," he said quietly. "I'll protect him…" Horatio told her. "And I'll find a way to get you back, too…"

"Don't worry about me right now…" Calleigh told him as she took the ice cream. "You want some?"

"Sure," he said realizing he hadn't even had dinner yet, and he couldn't remember if he'd had lunch either. He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she pulled out a single bowl and a spoon. "Aren't you having any?"

Calleigh smiled, "I am so tired…and I don't wanna chance it by eating ice cream and being wired, yet completely exhausted…but I will have some tomorrow…" She scooped the ice cream into the bowl and handed it and the spoon to Horatio before putting it into her freezer. "And I understood why you didn't make it to dinner, by the way," she told him as they headed over to her couch. She sank down into one corner of it, folding her legs neatly under herself. "I hadn't counted on you makin' it anyways…"

Horatio wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. "I suppose you just know me too well…" he said with a smile before taking a bite of the ice cream. It was heavenly. Chunks of brownies were mixed into the sweet cream ice cream along with pecans, caramel, and fudge. He had hoped it would make Calleigh feel a bit better, but it was making him feel better…though, perhaps it was her company that he'd missed so severely throughout the day? "I missed you," he told her as he looked over at her. "Everyone was worried…"

"Must be quieter," she joked trying to keep the air light.

He smiled a bit, "It was lonely…and depressing…" He reached out with one hand and stroked her hair lightly. "The lab is so lonely and empty without you…"

Calleigh scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You guys will be fine without me," she whispered. "I've helped train Eric and Ryan…it's like I'm there all the time. Just take care of them, Horatio…"

"Always…" He put an arm around her, pulling her close, and then continued eating his ice cream. Several minutes later, he found that Calleigh had fallen asleep on him. He set the bowl quietly as possible onto the table and then slowly moved so that he could scoop Calleigh up. He held her close to his body, as he slowly straightened himself. He didn't want to jolt her as he carefully navigated the living room to her bedroom.

He moved the bedroom door open further with his foot, careful of the balance. He felt like he was entering some forbidden room. He wasn't supposed to break regulations by having a romantic relationship. Calleigh was no longer one of his CSIs, and she'd also shown him an interest. The kiss in the garage was still fresh in his mind. He rounded the left side of the bed found that she had already turned back the covers leaving a triangular opening. She really had been ready to go to bed. Carefully he laid Calleigh in the waiting space and carefully tucked her legs in before pulling the covers up over her.

Watching her for a moment, Horatio thought that she was absolutely beautiful laying there. Leaning down, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He wanted to kiss her lips…but he knew that wasn't something he'd do without Calleigh's permission. He watched as her lips curled up into a smile and knew that she had to be a bit awake. "Night Calleigh," he whispered before reaching out and turning out the lamp on the nightstand.

He felt a hand on his arm, "Don't go," Calleigh whispered as she turned on her side facing him.

"Calleigh—" he started to argue.

"Shoes off," she whispered tiredly as she let her eyes close before she opened them again. "Jacket…off," she told him between a yawn.

"We shouldn't…" Horatio told her as he complied as set his shoes against one of the walls and put his folded jacket over the top of her dresser. He sat on the edge of the bed and was surprised when Calleigh scooted over in the bed to make room for him. He had thought that she'd just fall back to sleep and he'd be able to sneak out. Giving in, he lie in bed next to her and found his arm making its way around her waist and pulling her closer. He was relaxing, but it also felt odd. He watched as she turned to face him, her eyes closed. He could hear her breathing and it soon became a relaxing, steady, soothing rhythm that soon brought his heavy eyelids down over his eyes.

……………………………

TBC…


	7. Concern

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista (Other), Maxine Valera (Other), Rick Stetler (Other), Ryan Wolfe

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Concern"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………

**  
**Horatio woke up like clockwork. He didn't need an alarm clock. He'd woken up every day at the same time for work, and his body's internal clock was all he needed to tell him it was time to get up. He was reluctant, though. He was wrapped snuggly against Calleigh, and he smiled as he stared at her. She was still fast asleep, and completely beautiful. For a second he wished that he could stay there in bed with Calleigh. He hadn't slept so soundly in some time, and he loved it.

He carefully turned in the bed to look at the clock on the bedside table. He noticed that the alarm was set and he had a feeling that Calleigh still had it set as if she was going to work. He reached over and turned it off. She didn't need to be getting up and then remembering that she wasn't doing what she was good at and passionate about. Sighing quietly he looked over at Calleigh again to check to see if she'd noticed his movement in the bed.

Taking his time, he carefully eased his way out of the bed. He didn't want to wake Calleigh. He didn't want to leave. Horatio really wished that he could stay and have breakfast with Calleigh and just spend the day with her. He couldn't do that though. Someone had to be out there helping to protect Miami. They were already down two CSIs. Without Ryan or Calleigh, the team was struggling. Of course, even with Ryan back in the lab, they'd be struggling. It wasn't the same without Calleigh. No one had her expertise or experience.

From the time on the clock he knew that he had time to get to his apartment, he'd be able to shower and change before heading into the lab. He really didn't want to. He stood at the side of the bed staring at Calleigh as she slept. It was hard just leaving her there. _She should be coming with me_, he thought. _I've got to find a way to get her back._

Horatio made his way around to Calleigh's side of the bed. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Backing away from the bed slowly watching to make sure he didn't wake her, he noticed a pen and pad of paper on the bedside table on that side. He walked back over to it and slowly wrote her a thoughtful note to let her know that he'd gone off to work and that he'd talk to her later. He'd make sure and call to make sure things were fine. He knew that she was okay now, but he still worried about her with the lab to occupy her time.

Picking up his shoes and going over and grabbing his jacket, he went into the other room to put them on. He sat on the couch pulling his shoes on and then tying them. He pulled on his jacket and looked around the apartment for a minute before walking into the kitchen. Reaching for the refrigerator door, he pulled it open and found it quite full. He was worried about Calleigh. It wasn't that he didn't think that she could handle being without the lab. He wasn't sure what her financial plan had been, she could have absolutely no money in the bank, but Horatio intended to be there for her.

Horatio walked to the door and looked around the apartment one more time before reaching for the doorknob. He locked the door from the inside before pulling it closed. He checked it to make sure it had really locked before leaving her apartment door.

…………………….

Making it to the lab, Horatio found himself there right on time and his lab was already running the way it normally did midday. Everyone was there early…obviously to try to make up for the days they had missed. But the team wasn't the only ones at the lab; they had an intruder as well. One that Horatio spotted quickly.

Approaching Rick Stetler, Horatio wondered how long this would go on. It was hard to ban an IAB officer from his building, since he was sure that that'd cause red flags, not that he minded. His lab would clear any investigation, but it wasn't fair to his CSIs who'd been under investigation already and he was sure they were shaken with Calleigh's absence. "What can I do for you, Rick?"

"I was just checking on your lab… Making sure everyone was coming in on time," Stetler told him with a smile. "You're a little late, Horatio. Were you out partying?"

Horatio smirked in response, "Rick…I still don't see why you're here. My lab is running just fine… All of my CSIs are working their hardest… Of course, my ballistics department is backing up…but that can't be helped unless you let me bring back Calleigh Duquesne."

"Go on and pull on your lab coat, Horatio. I'm sure you can help ballistics along until a replacement is found."

"Tell me what you're really doing here."

Rick smiled and looked up at Horatio's office before looking back at the man himself, "I was thinking of making a move from IAB… I like your office, Caine."

Horatio looked down with a smirk still on his face. He found Stetler's comment humorous. "So, while you're here are you going to take any more of my CSIs?" Horatio asked.

"Not today…" Stetler said before walking away

Relief wasn't sure if it was something that he was supposed to feel. He knew that Stetler could rear his ugly head anytime and whisk away another member of his team. As it was he was practically down to just lab techs. Even Eric seemed to be stuck in the fingerprint lab. How was he supposed to run the lab at optimal proficiency if he didn't have the people with the right expertise? He'd make phone calls about it later, but for the time being, he needed to check in with his people and where they were.

Horatio started his walkthroughs. Questioned Documents checked out just fine, they were caught up on their 'to-dos'. At least that was one department that seemed confident that things were going to continue to run smoothly. He continued on to Trace. He was expecting oddly enough to see Ryan Wolfe there, and he had a feeling he'd feel the same about Calleigh when he entered ballistics. Instead, he found one of his lab techs there and gave him a kind smile and checked on his status. Trace was getting close to getting caught up, which was good, and he hoped that once the whole lab was caught up…and possibly some people were bored that they'd all be happy.

Coming up behind Eric, he tilted his head watching as his friend ran prints. He looked frustrated and tired. He didn't think Eric was sleeping as much as he should have been. "How are we doing here?" Horatio spoke up.

It was a surprise; he hadn't thought that anyone would be disturbing him, at least not so early in the day. "What…what can I do for you, H?"

"Just checking on fingerprints…" Horatio told him with a smile. "Seeing who's caught up…"

Eric gave him a smile, "Do we get a prize if we finish first?"

Horatio laughed lightly at the tease, "Maybe…"

"You think you'll be able to get Calleigh back? I mean, who else can run ballistics like she can?" Eric asked with a heavy frown taking the place of his smile. He was worried about her more than he was worried about himself. He had marks against him where he deserved it. Calleigh didn't.

"I hope so, Eric," Horatio told him with a bit of confidence. "In the meantime, I need you and your focus here… We need to show them that we can do our jobs and that this lab needs its funding reinstated."

Eric nodded, "Sure, H."

"I'll swing back by later," Horatio said before heading out. Heading towards ballistics, he prepared himself for the fact that Calleigh Duquesne wouldn't be there. Instead, he found Markham in there rearranging the firearms locker. He figured maybe it was his way of getting settled. The cases were backed up, but he figured that if the man didn't move cases by the afternoon then he'd sit him down and have a nice man to man talk with him. DNA was the last stop on Horatio's walkthrough list. He found Natalia and Valera hard at work sharing the lab.

"Hey Horatio," Natalia greeted with a bright smile. "What can we do for you?"

"I was just wondering how you ladies were doing with your caseloads?" Horatio questioned looking between the two of them.

"Actually," Maxine Valera spoke up, "Remarkably well… Must be the whole having two people in the lab and teamwork thing."

Smiling, Horatio nodded a bit, "Good to hear…"

"Everything okay?" Natalia questioned concerned about the lab and her friends within it.

"Everything…" Horatio said. "…will be." He gave them a smile before heading out of DNA and heading to check on one of his ex-CSIs. Ryan Wolfe, he knew, could use a second chance…and he could use a CSI. He noticed that Ryan was still being watched, which he wondered what they thought Wolfe was going to do to the cases. He entered and sat across from his former CSI. "Mr. Wolfe, we need to talk."

"Sure, H," Ryan agreed pushing away a case file.

"I was wondering how far you're at with the case files… I'm willing to give you a second chance, and I'll admit that I'm really hurting for experienced CSIs at this point."

"Calleigh's my fault, isn't it?" Ryan asked looking down at the table for a moment before looking back up. "I screwed up, and I cost her her job…she loves being a CSI, H. I don't know if she knows anything else."

"Mr. Wolfe, let me tell you something about Rick Stetler and Supervisor O'Shay," Horatio said folding his hands on the table in front of him, leaning in. "Rick Stetler only wants his way into my chair…and he'll do anything to get there. If he can't, then he feels he might as well make as many people miserable along the way. Supervisor O'Shay…well he just doesn't seem to like me ever since I put him on my radar… He's bad, and I intend to take him down one day. One day very soon. You may have screwed up, but Calleigh's being fired is not your fault. If it's anyone's…it's mine."

…………………….

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled feeling quite at peace and ease. She smiled as she let her head rest on the comfortably on the pillow. She noticed the disturbance on the other side of the bedding and remembered that Horatio had been there. He wasn't there though… Pushing the covers back, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she made her way to the living room area and kitchen. No Horatio.

Frowning, she walked back into the bedroom, running her fingers through her long locks. She spotted her notebook on her bedside table disturbed. Walking over, she noticed the note. Reading it, she smiled. The night had been lovely, even if it'd be filled with just sleep.

She had to figure out something to do… Her day was going to be filled with…nothing. Calleigh had planned on going home to Louisiana, so she figured she better call home firstly to see if her mother and brothers even remembered her. Since moving to Miami, Calleigh had only made phone calls back home. The only family member she ever saw was her father, and only when he needed to be bailed out or needed information for a case. Sighing, she looked around at the empty bedroom before heading into the other room to make some breakfast and to make the call.

…………………..

TBC…


	8. Phone Calls

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista (Other), Maxine Valera (Other), Rick Stetler (Other), Ryan Wolfe

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 8 "Phone Calls"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………………

Calleigh finally sat down for lunch, but didn't see anything that looks appetizing. She figured, she'd go out and find something from nearby. But for now, she needed to make a call. She'd gotten herself a seat on a plane out of Miami to New Orleans in two days, nonstop. It had taken some doing, but it was done. It was a one way ticket. Calleigh wasn't sure when she was coming back, but she knew she needed time away from Miami… Her mother and brothers were expecting her, and as odd as it felt…she was excited about it.

She dialed the number she knew so well and then held the phone to her ear. She waited as it rang, trying to get a hold of the person on the other end of the line. She smiled as she remembered the note and how sweet he was.

((Horatio.))

"Hey there," Calleigh greeted looking down at the computer print-out of her confirmation of her flight. "I just wanted to give you a call to let you know that I'm leavin' town in two days… I booked a flight to New Orleans."

((I see…and when are you returning?))

"I'm not sure, truthfully," Calleigh admitted, frowning knowing that he wasn't happy about it. "I…I just need some time…"

((I understand that. I…I still want to make up that dinner to you.))

Calleigh smiled at the thought and gesture, "You don't have to."

((I want to… Say tomorrow night? Around six? I'll make dinner at your place?))

"Alright…"

((Calleigh?))

"Mmm?"

((What about your apartment while you're gone?))

She giggled and then let out a sigh, "Don't worry…I'm not sellin' it… I have money saved…I can manage for a bit. I'll warn you before I plan on movin'…IF I plan on movin'."

((You know if you need help…))

"That's sweet, but not necessary," Calleigh cut him off quickly. "Thank you though," she added sweetly.

((Are you going to look into a job at the lab there?))

"Oh, I dunno," Calleigh said truthfully. "I mean, I guess that'd probably take me back if they had the space…but I'm not sure if I want to stay back there… It's been a long while since I've lived in Louisiana… I'm more accustomed to Miami. But it'll give me a chance to visit with the rest of my family there at least."

((Family can be a good thing.))

"Can being the operative word there," she told him with a smile. "Alright, well I'm gonna let you go, I've gotta pick up some things and find somethin' to eat."

((Alright, have a good day, and I'll talk to you and SEE you tomorrow.))

"Bye Horatio."

((Goodbye Calleigh.))

…………………………………

Horatio had sat in his office for a while after getting off the phone with Calleigh. The thought of her going to Louisiana…and possibly choosing that as her home worried him. He wanted to give her a good reason to stay, but he knew that Calleigh could never be truly happy, even if she was in love, unless she was happy with her life (which included a job she loved). The only job he'd seen Calleigh absolutely glow and thrive at was ballistics… When she had quit ballistics for a while, she hadn't been the same… He still wanted to give Calleigh her job back in his lab; he just needed to find a way…

Horatio exited his office and headed down the steps, scanning the lab as he did. He noticed that Stetler was still there. He approached him, not happy with his continued presence. "Rick, let me ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Stetler said with a smile, knowing damn well that Horatio didn't like him there.

"Doesn't the IAB have anything better to have you do? I can't say that I'm comforted by the fact that you think that your time is best spent roaming my lab…especially after it's been cleared…yet again."

"I'm just keeping an eye on things, Horatio," Rick told the lieutenant. "Don't worry, I told you I'm not here to take another one of your precious CSIs away…at least not today." Stetler smiled and widened his stance, eyeing Horatio. "But…your CSIs aren't the only ones I'm watching."

Horatio smirked and turned to leave, "Watch all you want…"

……………………….

TBC…


	9. Walking the Line

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista (Other), Maxine Valera (Other), Rick Stetler (Other), Ryan Wolfe

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 9 "Walking the Line"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………………………

The lab felt different. He hadn't been gone that long, and even then he'd been a regular visitor most of the time. So, why did things feel so different? Ryan couldn't shake the feeling as he walked into the lab as a CSI rather than a civilian. He knew that under normal circumstances that he'd have to take a lot longer to earn his way back in with not only with Horatio, but everyone else in the lab…but they were rather desperate. With Calleigh gone and Stetler going through the lab daily like a shark, no one knew who'd be the next one they decided wasn't doing their job.

"Hey Ryan," Natalia greeted. "Welcome back," she said in passing as she headed back to DNA.

"Thanks!" he said quickly and then quietly to himself he added, "It's good to be back." He knew that his job required a special kind of person, and he just hoped he could be that person again. Somewhere along the way he'd lost being a CSI. He needed to rededicate himself to not only MDPD, but to being a crime scene investigator.

Entering the locker room, he found his locker still labeled right where it had always been. It still made an odd squeaking sound when he opened it, but it felt like coming home. He smiled at it and stowed his things inside.

"About time you get here, Wolfe," Eric teased. "The rest of us have been here all morning…"

Ryan closed the locker door and smiled over at Eric, "Apparently there's a bit of paperwork and oaths to go through when you're reinstated…"

"Yeah, yeah…excuses…" Eric muttered with a smile. "It's good to have another hand."

Watching Eric go, Ryan frowned. He knew that he'd pissed people off when he'd been working for the television station, but was that all he was? Another pair of hands? Was it going to be hard to earn back each and every persons' trust and friendship in the lab and out in the field? Could it be done? Was he even worthy of it?

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair before going to find what assignment he'd be working. He was expecting to work in the lab. The lab was more of a supervised activity, and he knew that he'd be still in trouble. It'd take time. Eric and Natalia would be the ones going out and working the scenes. As he walked towards Horatio's office, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He saw Valera…and Stetler.

He had a bad feeling. Though he was sure that it was an emotion that most people got when they saw Stetler around. He was like the grim reaper. He just needed a sickle.

Ryan changed directions and headed for Valera. He entered the lab and put a smile on his face, "Hey…I thought the lab was clear?" he asked leaning up against Valera's desk casually.

"He keeps looking over my shoulder," Maxine Valera complained.

"Ryan Wolfe," Stetler said with a smile. "Good man. I see you've been rehired. Supervisor O'Shay will be thrilled… I must say that you're probably the best CSI in this building…" He slapped Ryan's shoulder a few times before he headed out. "We have the best of confidence in you!"

Ryan felt like gagging. His smile dropped. He was being endorsed in a way by O'Shay and Stetler? Way to put a target on his back!

Maxine turned to Ryan, her arms crossed over her chest and a disgusted look firmly planted on her face. "That was just creepy…"

"No kidding," Ryan agreed thrusting his hands into his pant pockets. He turned and watched Stetler head for the elevator. "You're not the one that he apparently has confidence in."

"Yeah, well, I'd still say that you need to watch your back," Valera told him. "But thanks for coming in and…well, getting him to leave. He was driving me crazy. Kept looking over my shoulder and asking me questions. I swear he was trying to get me to mess up!"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Ryan looked up and saw that Horatio's office was empty through the clear glass walls. "Hey, have you seen H?"

"No," Maxine responded. She shrugged, "Rumors been going around that he's been going to everyone and anyone who's in power who can possibly give Calleigh her job back. God, I miss her… It's so…weird…without her here."

"Is that what that is?" Ryan asked surprised he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Maxine shrugged again, "She's always the one smiling and so nice… Without her, it's just…sort of depressing…actually… Anyways, I better get back to my work. Good to have you back," she said before turning to her microscope.

"Thanks."

…………………….

"Hey H!" Eric called. He'd been looking everywhere for the lieutenant and had given up on finding him inside. He also wasn't answering his cell phone. "You know if I didn't know you better I'd have thought you were out on some unknown scene lying dead somewhere…" Eric said as he approached his brother-in-law out by a pond near the lab.

Horatio didn't move from his position, "I needed to think."

"Wolfe's back in the lab," Eric said a bit annoyed as he shoved his hands into his pockets taking up position next to Horatio.

"We needed him."

"No," Eric said forcefully turning to Horatio. "We NEED Calleigh." He shook his head, "Wolfe didn't earn his place back… He hasn't earned our trust…"

He knew that it was true. Everything Eric said, but they needed to look out for each other. Everyone made mistakes after all. "I'm worried about Calleigh."

"She bored?" Eric asked letting his angry drop.

"She's booked a flight to Louisiana…"

"When's she coming back?" Eric asked wondering how they could help Calleigh. He knew that she needed to do something. Calleigh wasn't a person who could handle a lot of downtime with nothing to do.

Horatio sighed, "For now it's a one way ticket…"

"She'll come back, Horatio… I mean, you're going to get her job back here, right? We need Calleigh…the lab isn't the same without her… And plus, her dad's here…" Eric said trying to convince not only Horatio, but himself.

"I'm going to make sure that she gets her job back," Horatio said confidently, but was starting to think the only way to do that was for him to resign from his. He could give it up for her.

"What about her money situation?" Eric asked, suddenly realizing that if it was him that he would be in big trouble if he lost his job.

"She seems alright, but that's not what I'm worried about at the moment," Horatio said before turning and heading back towards the lab.

He needed to start a mission…

………………………

The doorbell rang, and Calleigh blinked. It was six in the evening, but she wasn't expecting anyone. She hadn't even called her dad yet to tell him that she had been fired or that she'd be out of town for a bit. She was a bit embarrassed and was actually fearing it. She didn't want his pity or his sympathy… She just wanted to try and do what she thought was right for her without judgment.

Getting up from the couch, she set down her _Journal of Applied Physics_. She was reading an article on advances in ballistics. She liked to keep up to date on journals and articles, but sometimes that was hard…though it wasn't at the moment. Trudging to the door wondering who it could possibly be, she looked through her peep hole. A smile crept across her face.

It was a surprise.

Opening the door, her smile brightened, "Hi…"

"I brought groceries for dinner," Horatio told her as he held up the bags in his arms. He made his way past her not waiting for an invitation, not wanting to give her a chance to shoo him away. He set them in the kitchen and immediately started to unpack the bags.

Calleigh closed the door and locked it. Walking over to the kitchen she watched him for a moment before speaking. "You remembered…"

"I told you I'd make up dinner," he said with a bright smile.

………………….

TBC…


	10. Broken Hearted

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 10 "Broken Hearted"

**Author's Notes:** for the darling Opal and Heather

……………………

"Horatio," Calleigh spoke up quietly from her spot in his arms. He'd made her a beautiful dinner and had been incredibly sweet and kind to her, but she didn't feel she could let that sway her from leaving Miami. She felt the need to get away for a while. She needed to think. She didn't want to ruin the evening or move from his arms, but he needed to know. "I'm still goin' to Louisiana…"

"I know," he whispered letting his lips fall to her forehead. "I'm going to find a way to get you back your job, Calleigh… I just need the time."

"Maybe I don't want it back," Calleigh whispered looking up at him. She liked having Horatio come over to her apartment. She loved him cooking and his touch. She didn't want to loose that. It was special and something completely different than she was used to.

Horatio was confused. Why wouldn't she want her job back? Calleigh was great at her job. She was dedicated and loyal…no one could replace her. "What do you mean Calleigh?" He didn't even know how she could function without it. She'd been a CSI for so long, he knew that being a cop and a CSI ran through his veins and he couldn't think of what he'd do if he lost it. Was she giving up? Did she not believe that he'd get her back into the lab? Or was Calleigh looking at other options? Was she looking more westward?

"If I work back at the lab," Calleigh started, moving her face upward and turning it so that she was only inches from his face. She could see confusion in his clear blue eyes. "I could never do this," she told him before letting her lips meet his gently at first, but then her hands came up to the sides of his head and the kiss had more passion and force behind it. And she found…that he was kissing her back. She was kissing Horatio Caine, her former superior.

Shock was the last thing in his mind as he broke from the kiss. There was so much more involved in it. Calleigh was right though, if they worked together again the last thing they could do was be together…but could he deal with Calleigh not being in his lab? "Calleigh…" he whispered staring at her. He watched her drop her head and knew that she thought he was mad or he'd taken it wrong. That was so far from the truth. Reaching out with his hand, he placed it on her cheek and gently ran his fingers along her face. "No hiding," he told her lifting her face to his.

When his lips pressed to her forehead, Calleigh closed her eyes and let tears fall. It'd been so long since she'd been kissed, let alone by someone she really truly cared about. Horatio was so different from all the men she'd dated though… It was beautiful, and she wished that they could work together, but still be like this. "Maybe its best that I go to Louisiana," Calleigh whispered, her throat closing up a bit at the thought of what she was saying as her brain argued with her.

"We could make it work," Horatio whispered letting his forehead rest against hers. He didn't want to see her go. He didn't know how he'd deal with her gone and not knowing if the trip was going to make her decide on moving to Louisiana. Louisiana was so far from Miami… It wasn't like she was moving to the other end of Florida…how could he live without her? They had finally touched and kissed and those feelings were things that Horatio dearly missed. With Calleigh…it was all new and wonderful…

Calleigh smiled at his words, and she knew that he'd try to move heaven and hell to get her job back at the lab. "What are you gonna do?" she asked. "Make me a lieutenant, too?"

"Mmmm that's a thought," Horatio pondered and pulled Calleigh into his arms on the couch. He wanted her close. "Lieutenant Duquesne…sounds good." He was still willing to give up his job so that she could go back to the lab. He knew that other jobs he could get wouldn't be the same…and that he'd miss it, but it would be worth it.

She cuddled and made sure she was completely pressed against him, her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. She wanted to remember that moment. Calleigh knew that no matter what, that her flight out of Miami was coming up soon enough. "I leave tomorrow," she whispered as her eyes filled up with tears. Normally, she wouldn't cry about such a stupid thing, but he couldn't see her face and she hated the thought of being like this with him and then leaving for who knew how long.

"You won't be gone for too long, will you?" he asked in a pained whisper. How could he let her go? She felt perfect. Calleigh fit perfectly into his arms and he was a bit shocked at how perfectly they fit together…but when he thought back on it, Horatio knew that he'd known it for quite a while… He and Calleigh had always done well together in the lab, and maybe this was why? Maybe they just belonged together in other ways than just working together.

Looking up into his eyes, she saw that her being gone was going to hurt him, but she felt like she needed that time just the same. "Not too long…" Calleigh told him. "I need time to think and to figure out things…"

Horatio's lips dropped and met with hers, "Then why don't we take tonight for us?" he suggested. "I'll take tomorrow off…we can have breakfast together and I'll drive you to the airport…" He didn't really want to let her go, but he figured if she had to leave…at least he could see her off the next day.

Her lips pressed back against his in response and deepened the kiss. They really didn't need the words, but Calleigh knew it was because Horatio felt the need to try to keep her there. She wanted Horatio to know that she loved the closeness they'd discovered more and more since Calleigh had been fired from the lab. Saying it seemed to make it cheap, she wanted Horatio to understand it another way…

She let her hands start to pull at his clothes. She tugged at his perfectly tucked button up long sleeve dark shirt from his pants. Calleigh let her soft hands roam to his skin. Her lips left his and moved to his neck. Her eyes closed, Calleigh was trying to memorize him. He was one man that she'd been patient and waited…they knew each other intimately…even before the first kiss. They had bonded before in a special way on a personal level and one of intelligence. Horatio was the one man who respected and trusted her unconditionally.

It was a rare thing.

It took Horatio a few minutes to start his own movements. He wanted to be with Calleigh…but he wanted to know that she truly was ready to move from merely touching to much more. He copied Calleigh's actions, untucking her blouse, but then started on the buttons of her blouse. When his fingertips first touched her skin, he pulled back sharply at first at the warmth of her skin, but then let them lay against her skin again. It was soft and warm to his touch and felt inviting. "Calleigh," he whispered into her ear before placing his lips to her skin right below her ear.

"Shh…" she whispered bringing a finger up to his lips. There didn't need to be words.

Clothes were slowly shed, left piled around the couch. In only undergarments, Horatio carefully held Calleigh in his arms as he stood up and headed for the bedroom. The kissing didn't stop and neither did the contact. When he laid her on the bed, it was gently. His body cried out to him as the contact between their bodies was parted for a moment. The thin sheen of sweat that had kept their bodies connected cooled. Horatio climbed onto the bed and his lips found Calleigh's again.

The last few articles of clothing were shed and fell to the floor. Skin and sweat were the only contact that remained. He didn't want it to be sex. Calleigh was too special and a lady…she was the woman that he loved unconditionally…a woman he wanted to make love to… Making love to a woman was something so different than sex…making love was bonding more intimately and connecting them on a completely different level. It wasn't meaningless…

Horatio stared into Calleigh eyes, and noticed that the normally blue-green eyes had turned to an absolute pure passionate green. His mouth devoured hers as their bodies met and melded together. He let go of work, rank, and consequences later on…he let their union be completely pure and carefree. His only thought to make it perfect for both of them…

…………………………

TBC…


	11. Don't Go

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 11 "Don't Go"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………..

Waking up a bit confused, Horatio stared around at the sun soaked surroundings and then memories rushed back to him as his sleep filled head started to clear. He smiled and turned and saw Calleigh sleeping there. He could feel his skin brush against her soft warm skin, and he couldn't help, but smile. Did he have to take her to the airport? Could he just keep her there in bed with him all day? How could he let her go after the beautiful night they'd had? After their bodies had finally confessed to each other how much they truly loved each other.

Love.

It was something Horatio had thought would never come again for him… Calleigh, though, she was completely different from any of the other women he had ever dated or been with… She was patient and wanted him to be patient with her. She wanted respect and he could easily do that. He had no gender biases… Horatio had no problem with Calleigh being a cop or one who could shoot better than probably most men in the department. Though, at the moment she wasn't a cop, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he corrected that.

He smiled as he watched her. She looked like an angel laying there, her blonde locks straying and falling down over her nose and down onto the pillow. Reaching out, he pushed the stray strand back away from her face. "Calleigh, Sweetheart," he whispered hating to wake her. He wished he could let her sleep, but had promised breakfast. He knew that once they had breakfast, he'd have to bring her back to the apartment to let her pack, and then he'd have to take her to Miami International. He wasn't looking forward to the last part. He was dreading it.

"Mmm?"

He smiled and watched her as she slowly started to wake. At first, she just stirred a bit in bed, rolling side to side, but kept her eyes closed. Sweet sounds came from her lips, but he didn't understand any of it. Finally, her eyes opened and a bright smile greeted him. "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Mornin'," she greeted back cheerfully, yet quietly. She moved closer and let her lips greet him good morning in their own special way. She stared at Horatio for a while as they continued to lie in bed together before she spoke up again, "It doesn't change anything, Horatio." She wasn't one of those people who would be content with staying home. She had to do what she was meant to do. She was having a hard enough time lying there in bed not intending to get up and get ready for work.

It felt odd.

Calleigh felt a bit empty. She was happy because of Horatio, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't live like that, even though she loved Horatio. "I'm sorry," she added in a whisper after a large block of silence. Calleigh had to do it for herself. She needed the journey…even if that meant going home.

"I know," Horatio said quietly. "I could hope, though."

Calleigh smiled and moved closer to Horatio cuddling and burying herself in him. "I have to go today," she whispered sadly against his skin.

His hands gently stroked her skin as if memorizing her. "I know," he whispered into her hair. "Don't go."

"I need to."

And he knew that, but he still wanted to be selfish. He wanted to have her all to himself. He still hated having her go. Could he somehow stop the plane? But he knew that it would only be postponing the trip. Calleigh would still go home.

"I need to pack," Calleigh told him. She'd been putting it off. In the back of her mind, she'd hoped that Horatio would call her up and offer her back her job. She knew he was trying, but she couldn't help, but be disappointed. It wasn't that she was looking forward to going home; it was that she needed to go back to where her career as a CSI started. Calleigh thought she could either come to terms with being an ordinary civilian or find a way to reclaim her world as a cop and CSI.

"First, we should have breakfast," he told her.

"Shower," Calleigh challenged. "I should take a shower first." She really didn't want to unpack her toiletry items after she'd already packed. Calleigh knew she would feel filthy without having one. Plus, she knew she'd be exposed to enough germs and substances in the airports and on the plane. Being a CSI, she knew way too much about the world and its dangers. Big and little.

"Alright," Horatio agreed. "I'll go start breakfast then…"

Calleigh pulled away from him and smiled, "You don't have to…you can come, too…"

It was awfully tempting, Horatio thought. "I'm going to at least start breakfast," Horatio told her.

Grabbing her robe, she pulled it on strangely feeling a bit self conscience. She smiled, "Alright then," Calleigh said before disappearing off into the bathroom.

Horatio could hear the water running, and let out a content sigh. He could live like that for the rest of his life and be happy. Though, he wished he could help her stay in Miami. Pushing himself out of bed, he sat on the edge and pulled on his boxers before wandering out to the kitchen.

………………………

Calleigh was conditioning her hair when Horatio finally slipped in. He pulled her to him, and Calleigh couldn't help, but giggle. "You're goin' get soap in your eyes," she warned.

Her giggle bouncing off the tiles made Horatio smile, "You're beautiful," he breathed into her ear. He didn't care about the soap in her hair, he could risk the danger.

Her freshly shaven legs felt slippery against Horatio's skin. She smiled brightly, "So? What are we havin' for breakfast?" she asked before pulling away from him and heading for the shower head's cascade of warm water.

"You'll see," he told her cryptically.

She rolled her eyes and backed up into the water and threw her head back a bit. The water rinsed the conditioner from her hair, and Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair making sure it was free of knots.

"I'm going to miss this," Horatio told her.

"I'll be back," Calleigh told him. "It's not like I'm leavin' and never comin' back." She smiled; she really did enjoy their closeness and the happiness she felt. She let out a sigh as she realized they couldn't dally. "They water's gettin' cold."

……………………….

Breakfast had never felt so depressing before. It would only be hours until Calleigh was on a plane to Louisiana. It felt like he was losing her. He'd made her French toast and had kept it warm in the toaster oven while they had been in the shower.

"I'm comin' back," Calleigh reminded after seeing the look on his face. If she didn't know that she needed to get away from Miami so much, she'd have given in to his kicked puppy dog look.

Horatio sighed, "But you don't know when that'll be."

Calleigh smiled and tried to lighten the mood, "You've been tryin' to get me to take vacation hours, think of it like that."

A small smile slipped forward and Horatio knew that she was right. "You have a lot of vacation hours."

"So do you," Calleigh told him before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"We're just too dedicated," Horatio told her.

"We call it dedication, but everyone else uses the turn 'workaholic'," she added smiling brightly. "Don't think that I'm not goin' to call you while I'm away, though." She would miss him and knew that things would not be easy with her family. It never had been.

……………………

Miami International Airport was crawling with people. Busy with people leaving and arriving. They'd gotten there a good two hours early as per the airline's request in order for time to check-in and pass through security. "I'm sure I can flash the badge," he offered wanting to walk hr farther than the security checkpoint. Before 9/11, he would have been able to, but he knew the precautions were there for the safety of those at the airport, but for the city of Miami and any departure destination city as well. It didn't make it any easier, though.

Calleigh turned to him as they neared the security checkpoint, "I'll call you either once I land or make it to my hotel," Calleigh told him.

"You're not staying with your family?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet, plus it's supposed to be like a vacation," she told him. "I was thinkin' about visitin' the hotel spa and doin' a bit of indulgent shoppin' first."

Horatio nodded, he knew that she definitely deserved to take care of herself like that. "If you need ANYTHING, don't hesitate to call," Horatio told her.

"Promise," she told him before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

He pulled back until he could see her face and then leaned in stealing a kill. "I love you. I will be here…you let me know when you're ready to come home."

"I will," she told him, her cheeks a tad flushed. She wasn't used to showing affection in public. It was still so new and fragile. She adjusted the strap of her black laptop bag, which weighed heavily on her shoulder and gripped her black rolling luggage. She'd checked one other bag and just hoped she had everything she needed for the trip. Bye," she said feeling a bit odd leaving him. She hadn't gone back to her home state in what seemed like a lifetime. She'd made Miami her home.

"I'll see you when you get back," he told her. Saying goodbye seemed so permanent. Calleigh was coming back, he reminded himself.

Calleigh slowly backed away with a sad smile in place before turning and heading for the first security checkpoint. She had her ticket and Florida state driver's license at the ready. She looked quickly over her shoulder at Horatio, just one last glimpse, before she made it all the way into the airport. She was starting to wish she'd taken him up on his offer to accompany her to the terminal.

………………………

She was the last section to board the plane. She didn't understand why Fist Class boarded first when everyone had to trample through the First Class section of the plane to get to their seats. She shook her head at the stupidity of the system as she made her way towards her seat. She managed to stow her bag under the seat in front of her before finally relaxing in her seat. Her seat was by the window and as she leaned back in the seat and stared out, she tried to block out the chaos around her. She stared out at the men in ear covers and orange reflective jackets as they scurried around outside helping to prepare the plane for departure.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she thought about everything she was leaving behind. She was leaving her friends, her father, and her home. It was something that she'd never planned on doing. There was no reason for her to leave Miami…until now.

……………………….

TBC…


	12. The Replacement

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 12 "The Replacement"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………..

Techs were gathered around A/V tech Dan Cooper as he monitored the position of the newest CSI to the crime lab. Detective Tobias Fletcher. "He looks like an okay guy," Cooper commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Maxine Valera said annoyed with her arms over chest. "He marched into my lab and started to order me around. Horatio doesn't even do that! I mean, the DNA isn't going to be worked any faster!"

"At least he didn't yell at you," the ballistics tech said.

One of the techs from Trace shook her head, "I think he's just loud. I don't think he can control the volume of his voice."

"Oh, I know, but it was yelling Detective Fletcher HAS to go. Give me Calleigh Duquesne any day."

Valera frowned, "Yeah, I really miss her…at least she understood procedure and processing time."

"Plus, Calleigh was better to look at," Cooper asked and was rewarded with a sharp punch to the shoulder, "Ow!"

"We're got to do something," one of the techs said.

"What about going to Horatio?" Valera suggested.

"IAB has still been hovering," Cooper said rubbing his arm.

"Start a petition?" Trace asked.

"Yeah and how many signatures would we need?" Ballistics asked.

"Probably every person who works in the lab minus Fletcher," Valera spoke up.

"Well, good luck with that," Cooper wished.

………………………….

"What do you want this time, Rick?" Horatio asked from his desk.

"I like Fletcher," Stetler announced.

"So, should I take that as a hint that you don't plan on removing him from my lab?"

"Let me ask you something," Stetler said placing his hands on his hips, his jacket parted. "Have you considered early retirement?"

Horatio smirked, "Have you considered reinstating Calleigh Duquesne?"

"As I hear it, Miss Duquesne has left the state," Stetler said. "Doesn't seem like a problem. I'm sure the New Orleans Police Department will be happy to have her back."

……………………….

Horatio sat in his office staring out the glass wall. His phone rang and Horatio found himself thinking about ignoring it. But he peeked over to catch the caller ID. Calleigh. He scrambled for the phone and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

((Hey.))

"Did your flight go okay?" he asked courteously.

((Yes, thank you. I've already even checked into my hotel and everythin'.))

"Good, good."

((How are things goin' there?))

"We have a new ballistics expert," Horatio reported.

((And how's that goin'?))

"I think the techs are planning a coup," Horatio told her. "I've heard rumors of a petition."

((Is he doin' the work?))

"Yes, he's just pushing the techs around."

((He's new, he just needs time to integrate into the team.))

"I think the team is on the side of the techs," Horatio said.

((Maybe you should try to ease the transition? Maybe he needs a pep talk or somethin'. Give him a chance.))

"I wish it was you in ballistics," Horatio whispered into the phone as he leaned back in his chair.

((I know… I wish I was there, too. I miss my lab and everyone…and you.))

"I miss you."

((I miss you, too.))

TBC…


	13. Off Radar

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 13 "Off Radar"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………..

Calleigh had been gone for several days and it'd been a good while since he talked to her. He picked u his cell and dialed Calleigh's number. He held the phone to his ear and waited for hr sweet voice to answer her phone.

Hi, you've reached Calleigh Duquesne. I can't make it to my phone right now, but if you'll leave a message I'll get back to you quickly! Thanks!

It was her voice, but that was all. "Hi Sweetheart, I haven't talked to you since your first day. I was just checking to see how things are going. I hope you're relaxing and time for yourself. I miss you… Call me when you get this. It doesn't matter what time it is." He pressed the red end button on his phone and sighed. He sat there thinking and realized that her phone had gone straight to voicemail. No ringing meant it was turned off or there was no power. It was odd though for Calleigh to have her phone off. Calleigh would call him back, though.

…………………………..

It was past time to go home, but Horatio was still at the lab. He had been waiting all day for Calleigh to return his call. He was getting worried. Picking up his phone, he put in a call to the New Orleans Police Department. He figured that they might have heard or seen from her.

By the time he got off the phone with the NOPD, Horatio was not one bit relieved. They hadn't heard or seen from her. They seemed far more excited by the idea of having their 'Bullet Girl' back. That, though, just irritated Horatio. Weren't they the least bit concerned? They had just seemed excited rather than anywhere near helpful. They were absolutely no help, but Horatio thought as he stared at his phone.

If the phone would just ring…

…………………….

Horatio Caine at his door was the last person Kenwall Duquesne would have expected. He was slightly confused with him being sober there was no reason for Caine to be there. Normally, he'd only see him in the lab or at the courthouse. "Lieutenant Caine, how can I help you?" Kenwall finally asked.

Horatio felt odd being there without Calleigh, but he was worried. "I apologize for the intrusion, Mr. Duquesne, but I haven't heard from Calleigh since she landed in Louisiana."

"She called me the next mornin'," Kenwall offered. "She said she didn't want to possibly wake me when she'd landed."

"No word since then?"

Kenwall shook his head, "No, I assumed she's been busy catchin' up there. My one boy has a little girl I haven't even seen. Calleigh's probably tryin' to make up for lost time. She said they're both there… She said she'd tell me about her mother, but so far…no word."

"I can't reach her and she's not returning my calls," Horatio informed the older man. "I'm starting to worry about her."

"You shouldn't worry about her," Kenwall said. "Calleigh can take care of herself… She's a strong woman."

"That she is," he agreed. "But it's not like her to have her phone off and to not return my calls."

"Calleigh's not there on police business, perhaps she's just got it turned off. I'd be enjoyin' my time there if I were Calleigh."

"Perhaps you're right…"

"Maybe she'll call tomorrow," Kenwall said trying to be optimistic for Caine's sake. "Why don't you come in?" he offered and stepped aside.

Horatio walked in and waited until the door was closed before speaking again. "I was thinking of flying out there to check on her."

Kenwall Duquesne had been informed of Calleigh's work situation and didn't understand why Horatio would go to such trouble. She wasn't one of his CSIs anymore and it wasn't like she was in some unknown place. There were no doubt things looked different since the last time Calleigh had been there because of the damage Katrina had done. Then it dawned on him. He'd noticed a closeness, a bond, between his daughter and Horatio before, but had taken it as close friendship. Was this something more? "Is there something more you want with my daughter?"

"I worry about her," Horatio said as he turned to face Calleigh's father.

Kenwall took a step towards Horatio, "I think it's more than that…" He didn't think that Horatio would leave Miami to just 'check' on someone unless he intimately cared about that person or they were in danger. "Couldn't you be risking your job doing that?"

"If they wanted to fire me, they would have done it when they fired Calleigh," Horatio told him. "They fired Calleigh because of me."

Confused, Kenwall tried to have the statement clarified. "But Calleigh said it was because of budget cuts."

"That was one of their excuses," Horatio explained. "But not the real reason."

Sitting down Kenwall thought it and then spoke. "If you go to Louisiana you're goin' to have to put up with the Duquesne family. My family is far more difficult than I am." He knew that Horatio could handle difficult, but he thought fair warning was only right. "And I'm not quite sure how Calleigh will be. The divorce was hard on all the kids, but I think worse on her."

Horatio nodded, but he knew her family was still important to her. "Can I have the information if you have it, for your ex-wife's home? Or your sons'?"

…………………………..

TBC…


	14. Mardi Gras Anyone?

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 14 "Mardi Gras Anyone?"

**Author's Notes:** I'm using the names for Calleigh's family that I used in the "American Family Series" FYI

……………….

Horatio looked up from his print out to the names of the streets in front of him. He'd map quested directions, since Kenwall's directions were mostly by landmarks. Those landmarks being mainly bars, but also a couple restaurants as well. He looked around again and then let out a sigh. He was lost. He was starting to wonder if he was even in the right city.

Stopping some people, he explained his situation and showed them both his print out and Kenwall's directions. He just wanted to be steered to the street he was looking for. He could go from there.

"You're a lil' late for Mardi Gras," the man replied with a laugh.

Horatio had started to think he should have gotten the vehicle with GPS. He thanked the couple and then turned to go back to his rental car. It was dark and even though Miami was ahead of Louisiana because of time zones, he figured he could still get help from the lab. So, he called up the lab and was patched through to the tech he wanted.

((Cooper.))

"Yes, Mr. Cooper, this is Horatio. I seem to be lost. I was wondering if you could help me and get me back on track."

((Let me trace your phone, so I have your exact location and then I'll get your destination.))

"Thank you."

((No problem, Boss.))

Horatio waited patiently and thought about the day's events. He'd left Eric in charge, but he wasn't sure how he'd do. He had noticed that Eric had looked not too confident of his abilities as well, but Horatio had faith in him. Normally, he left Calleigh in charge of the lab, but that wasn't an option this time. His flight hadn't been too long and had gone easily enough. When he'd landed, he'd tried first Calleigh's cell phone and then the hotel itself. He was able to sway them to look up her keycard usage for her room. She hadn't used it in a couple days. He'd thanked him and then had been in search of the Duquesne family home ever since.

((Alright, Boss. Where are you going?))

He gave Cooper the address and again waited. Maybe he was just turned around. The unhelpful people weren't helpful, though.

((Alright, this is what you want to do—))

………………….

Finding the Duquesne family residence had proved to be quite the expedition. He had finally found it with the assistance of Dan Cooper. He walked up to the old home and tried to imagine Calleigh as a child playing out in front of it with her brothers. He couldn't form a picture of it and that bothered him a bit. He stopped at the door and hesitated for only a moment before finally knocking. He waited politely for a response.

"I'm comin', Godamnit!"

The voice was hard and the words were slurred. Horatio took a step back and waited for the drunken woman to answer the door. He was slightly worried it was Calleigh's mother. Kenwall had said that the divorce had been rough. Maybe her father wasn't the only one with problems with the bottle.

The door finally swung open after several minutes and an angry woman stood there. He didn't miss the bottle in her hand. She was definitely the right age to be Calleigh's mother. She had light graying hair that was cut to her shoulders. Horatio noticed her piercing green eyes and knew where Calleigh got her beautiful eyes from.

"What do'ya want? It's late! Don'tcha have yourself some manners?"

"Mrs. Duquesne?" Horatio put out and observed that she was definitely not someone he'd classify as a 'southern lady'. She was definitely drunk. He could smell the alcohol just breathing off of her, like it was freeing itself through the pores of her skin and clothing.

"What do'ya want?"

"I'm Horatio Caine. I'm looking for your daughter, Calleigh…" he told her as he stood sideways trying to examine the inside of the residence from his position. He was surprised when the woman let out an irritated sigh and turned and started to walk away. She didn't close the door, though, and he took the opportunity to slip in and close it. "Ma'am?"

"She and Travis are up there with that God awful spoiled bastard up there."

With that, the woman disappeared. Horatio stared up at the dark, old staircase. Old pictures hung on the wall and as he made his way up the stairs he noticed they were cased in dust. Halfway up the stairs, he stopped and put his hand on one of the pictures and let it slide down taking the dust with it. The picture that was revealed was one of what looked like a happy family. There were younger versions of Kenwall and his ex-wife in the picture with two boys and a small blonde girl in the front with a big bright smile. He smiled for a moment, but the laughter emanating from farther up the stairs drew him away from the piece of the past.

He moved on and found a room upstairs that was fully lit. The laughter echoed out of it. He smiled and peeked inside. Inside he saw Calleigh and her brother with a little girl. The little girl had brown hair down her back and was being tickled as she passed her father. He noticed the bright smile on Calleigh's face. It was nice to see, at least, she seemed to be enjoying herself. He stepped out into the doorway to get a better view of the scene. Calleigh and her brother hadn't noticed him, yet. They were far too caught up in the conversation they were having. The little girl, though, had right away.

"Hello!"

Horatio bent down, so that he was at her level as she hurried over, "Hello there." He noticed the bright green eyes immediately as she neared him. He was very familiar with those eyes…and noticed how the child's sparkled.

"Allie! Come here!" Travis Duquesne called a bit surprised to see a stranger in his family's home.

Calleigh turned her head when she heard her brother's parental tone kick in. She just stared for a while before finally smiling.

She tapped her brother's arm lightly, "That's just Horatio, she's fine." Pushing herself up, she got to her feet and made her way over to him. "What are you doin' here? I told you I'd be fine."

Horatio smiled, "I was worried about you. I've been waiting for a phone call."

Smiling, Calleigh stopped in front of him, not more than a foot away. "Sorry…got distracted…" she apologized and then looked away for a moment. "I, uh, left my cell in my hotel room… I've spent the night a couple days now…" She shrugged feeling a bit guilty, but not knowing really what to say. "Sorry."

"Your father gave me directions," Horatio told her.

Calleigh's smile brightened in a second, "You got lost, didn't you?" She couldn't see her father giving very accurate directions.

"Cal, we should get goin'."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Horatio apologized.

"No, it's alright. Time for Allie's bedtime anyways," Travis told him. "I'm Travis, by the way. Calleigh's brother."

"Horatio Caine," he said holding out his hand. "I worked with your sister."

Travis looked at the offered hand and then over at Calleigh. "Good thing Mama don't know you have yourself a beau, Cal." Travis scooped up his daughter and made his way past the intruder. "Don't do nothin' I wouldn't do," he called as he headed out.

Calleigh looked down as her cheeks flushed. "Bye Travis," she called back before looking back up at Horatio. "You didn't have to come all this way to check up on me," she told him.

Horatio smiled, "Maybe I really wanted to…"

Calleigh bent down and picked up her bag, "Sounds like someone missed me…"

"I did," Horatio admitted. "And…I was worried something had happened to you… But, I think I just got NOPD excited at the prospect of possibly getting their 'Bullet Girl' back."

"Oh no," she said laughing and took his arm leading him out of the room. Her hand flipped the lights off darkening the whole upstairs. She knew where each step was, though, and carefully guided Horatio safely down the stairs. "I'm goin' go tell my mom goodbye. I'll be right back." Calleigh left Horatio by the door before disappearing into the dimly lit room near the foyer. It was the living room where her mother was sitting with a bottle in her hand. Empty bottles littered the ill lit room, but Calleigh navigated the room with precision.

"What do'ya want now?" Lila Duquesne spat.

Calleigh smiled just the same and kneeled down next to the old stuffed chair. "Mama, Travis and Allie left…"

"Like I care about what he and that bastard do… Noisy little brat. Just like you were."

She knew her mother was drunk, but the words still stung. She pressed the smile forward and then continued, "I'm goin' to go now, Mama. You goin' to be okay?"

"Of course! Not like you bein' here makes things easier!"

Biting her lower lip, she got up and left the room. Her mother's voice had been loud enough that Horatio could have heard. Calleigh knew he had. She kept her head down as she approached him.

"All set?" Horatio asked. He had barely been able to stay in the other room while Calleigh's mother had verbally abused her. He understood why she had the hotel room.

Calleigh nodded and walked out of her family's home. She checked the knob before leaving the porch. They walked for a while. Horatio had explained he'd parked his rental down the street a ways. She had just nodded. "I'm sorry," Calleigh apologized again. "My mother can be a bit…well, rude and uncalled for."

"It's alright," Horatio told her.

"Where are you stayin'?" Calleigh asked.

"No where at the moment," Horatio told her with a smile creeping up into his face.

"Would you mind takin' me back to my hotel? Travis had picked me up earlier," Calleigh told him.

"Of course not," Horatio said taking her arm and wrapping it through his.

……………….

TBC…


	15. Missing You

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 15 "Missing You"

**Author's Notes:** none

……………………

"Why don't you stay with me?" Calleigh suggested once Horatio's rental was parked in front of her hotel.

"Does she always treat you and your brother like that?" Horatio asked. He wasn't only worried about Calleigh, but her niece as well. Kenwall Duquesne had finally seemed to have kicked his habit. Calleigh didn't need a new challenge.

"No…there are good days," Calleigh told him with a pressed smile. "Remember when she wanted me to get on a plane? It was to dangerous to be in Florida?"

"Good day?"

"She got a check in the mail…tax return," Calleigh explained. "And what I've gathered…decided to splurge." As they walked into the hotel, she looked over at him and noticed he was watching her. "What's that look?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about you," Horatio told her.

"Well, stop worryin'," she told him with a small laugh. "I'm fine."

"Your niece? Is she named after you?" Horatio asked changing the subject for her.

"Travis used to call me Allie," she explained. "Apparently he thought it would be cute…plus, he said that he hopes she grows up to be like me. I told him that I wouldn't go quite that far."

Horatio smiled, "You both have the same eyes."

She smiled, "I think it's a girl thing in our family."

"You must miss at least your brother and your niece," Horatio said as he followed her into the elevator.

"This is the first time I've met Allie in person," Calleigh admitted. "I've talked to her on the phone, but you know how it can be in the lab…"

Horatio nodded, "She's about four or five, isn't she?"

"Five," Calleigh confirmed.

"She'll be startin' kindergarten this fall. Allie is completely adorable." As the elevator chimed and opened, they exited and made their way towards Calleigh's hotel room. She loved how Horatio was so keen on details, especially when it came to children. She always figured it was because he was ready for a family.

"Kindergarten's a big year."

"She already knows how to read and write her name," Calleigh boasted.

"Proud aunt?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. Travis said that she's goin' to be just like me, except he'd like her to be less dedicated to savin' the world."

Horatio smirked, "Maybe you should try less of being a workaholic when I get you back in the lab." He waited as Calleigh slipped her card through at the door and then he followed her in. He had his duffel bag in hand, but dropped it inside the door after closing it.

"Can we forget Miami for now?" Calleigh requested. "We're actually not on call or able to be seen by Stetler or anyone else from the lab. Why don't we enjoy this?"

"What about your family? I don't want to intrude on any plans," he told her politely. Of course, he really wasn't too thrilled with Mrs. Duquesne's treatment of her family.

"I think I've had enough of family time for now. Though, I'd love to get some pictures with Travis and Allie. I was also hopin' to get my other brother out, so we could at least catch up," Calleigh told him.

Horatio smiled, "I think that would be a good idea, especially considering you don't get back here too often."

"That may change," Calleigh said flatly as she sat on the edge of the hotel bed.

"Calleigh—"

"Come here," Calleigh said patting the spot next to her, indicating where she wanted him to sit.

Instead, Horatio kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands and held them in his. "Calleigh, I promise I'll get you back your place in the lab."

Calleigh smiled thoughtfully, "I still can't believe you got on a plane and came all the way here just to check on me." She squeezed his hand, "But you know what I've learned over the past week here?"

"What's that, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked staring up at her.

"I don't have to work as a CSI to be happy," she told him. "I've thought of a couple things I could do. Spending time with Allie has made me think about havin' a family of my own."

Horatio smiled, "Mmm…family is always something special."

Calleigh shrugged, "I dunno…we work a lot…so, maybe havin' a family now isn't such a bad idea…"

"And who would you have this family with?"

Calleigh just smiled, "What do you think about orderin' room service?"

Moving up onto the bed, Horatio smiled down at her, "I like that idea."

……………………..

TBC…


	16. Hometown

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 16 "Hometown"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………….

The sun light poured in through the openings in the curtains. Calleigh rolled over, so that she was facing Horatio. She smiled, he was still asleep, but he looked so peaceful. It wasn't often that he looked that way. Normally, his forehead was littered with worry lines or he was deep in thought. She leaned in, her bare shoulder coming in contact with his bare chest as her lips brushed over his. When he started to stir, she smiled brightly down at him. "Mornin' Handsome," she whispered.

He returned the smile, "Good morning," he greeted. The night before had been full of talking. It'd been a long time since he'd talked to a woman about anything and everything. With Calleigh, he had no problem talking to her. When they finally got into bed together, their bodies had intertwined together. They made love, taking their time. It'd been beautiful and Horatio didn't even want to think about returning to Miami without her.

"Who did you leave in charge while you're gone?" Calleigh asked sleepily.

"Eric," Horatio answered.

"What about Stetler?"

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," Horatio said staring at her. "I don't care about Stetler. I care about you, Calleigh."

She smiled and moved in kissing him, "I care about you, too."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked. He didn't want to be in the way. Horatio also didn't want to keep Calleigh from any plans she may have either.

"No," Calleigh said sweetly. "Actually, I was thinkin' MAYBE I should give you a tour. While you're here and everything."

"That sounds wonderful," Horatio told her.

Calleigh stared at him. He looked happy, and she hated to change that. "You can't stay long, Horatio. You know that. Stetler will—"

"I don't want you to worry about Stetler, Calleigh," Horatio told her. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "He only does what he does to cause trouble."

"It's not Stetler I worry about…it's you," Calleigh told him rolling her head into his hand. "And the lab."

"Sweetheart—"

"Could you imagine what Stetler would do to Eric, Natalia, Valera, and Cooper?"

"So, when are you going to come home with me?" he asked as he pulled her closer and bringing her lips to his. He rolled her over, so he was on top and then deepened the kiss. He'd rather take her with him rather than her there. He pulled his lips from hers, taking in breath.

"Couple more days," Calleigh finally let out in a hushed breath. She smiled and then shook her head. "There's no way I could ever live here again. Mama'd drive me nuts…and who would look after my dad in Miami?"

Horatio smiled widely, "We'll have to figure out things when we get back to Miami…"

Calleigh put her fingers to his lips, "No more talkin' about Miami."

"Mmm…"

……………..

Calleigh's laughter filled Horatio's ears and tugged at his lips. It was one of his favorite sounds. It had been a day set aside for just them. No phones or pagers. No talk of Miami, the lab, or Stetler. "It's beautiful."

Calleigh nodded. Louisiana was a different type of beautiful than Miami. "It's changed…but I think they tried to rebuild things closely to how they were before." Katrina had taken away a lot of the old town beauty of certain places that could only be attained from time, weather, damage, and human activity. In other places, the changes that had occurred because of the rebuilding had been something people really needed. Decent looking homes now stood in place where Calleigh remembered run down shacks once were. He nation had come together to rebuild her old hometown. Which Calleigh regretted a bit not being able to be there, but Miami had needed her there.

Horatio smiled, "It's always good to return home even if there are bad memories."

"Is that what it's like for you? With New York?" she asked curiously. She knew that not only Walter Resden was part of Horatio's past in New York, but that there were other reasons why he'd skipped down to Florida. What they were exactly, she didn't know, but she knew they had to be good ones.

"Yes," Horatio simply responded.

Calleigh sipped her iced tea as they made their way towards the last stretch to the hotel. "You know this is the most fun I've had here in quite a while…"

"Good."

………………..

TBC…


	17. Family

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 17 "Family"

**Author's Notes:** none

……………….

It was time to return to the sad state of reality in Miami. She knew she had her friends, her dad, and Horatio there…but without her job she knew she'd have to start a job hunt. She was waiting for the airline to confirm that she and Horatio were on the same flight. The woman finally came back on the line giving Calleigh the information she needed. She wrote down the confirmation number along with the flight number, seats, and time of the flight. Calleigh also made sure she knew the best timeframe for them to be at the airport in order to clear security. Closing her phone, she looked over to see Horatio packing her things. She smiled, "We've got an eight sixteen flight, but we have to be there by about six."

"Gives us plenty of time," Horatio said looking up at her. "Are you going to say goodbye to your mother and the rest of your family?"

"Maybe Travis and Allie. I'll have to see if my other brother is around. He drives trucks…mostly in state, but who knows…"

"What about your mother?"

"She'll probably already be drunk. Travis says she's been like that a lot lately. Her doctor says her liver and kidneys are goin' fail…she doesn't care." Calleigh let out a frustrated sigh, "She doesn't care about me or my brothers…she treats her own granddaughter horribly—"

"Your father said the divorce was hard," Horatio spoke up.

"That was over fifteen years ago," she told him.

"But you took care of your father when he was drunk," Horatio pointed out. "You put your career on the line when you thought your father was in a hit and run, Sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded, "But my dad's lovey when he's drunk—"

"And your mother's abusive," Horatio finished.

"Only verbally."

"Abusive is abusive, Calleigh."

"I know."

"And family is still family."

"I know," Calleigh whispered as she sunk down on the bed and looked up at him as he stood facing her. "I still don't wanna see her today, though."

"I respect your decision."

"Thank you." She looked over and saw that her bag was almost full. "So," she said quietly. "Shall I let you finish packing my things?"

He smiled brightly down at her, "I can, if you like." He didn't mind packing her things, he figured it was the least he could do while she was on the phone with the airlines.

……………………

Calleigh waited outside of her old family home. It was still odd being there. Katrina hadn't touched it. She wondered if the house was left unkempt on purpose, in order to keep away those who her mother saw as unwanted. It seemed like she meant everyone. It reminded Calleigh of a haunted house. She wondered if the old house scared Allie.

She could remember being in the house at Allie's age. The acrid smell of alcohol coated her memories. Voices yelling echoed through her memory as she stared at the old house. She wasn't sure how she and her brothers had come out of it all so safely. It was always yelling, though, neither of her parents ever lifted a hand to her. She remembered their angry drunken voices had been enough to keep her in line.

"Calleigh—"

The voice sounded far away, but she recognized it as Horatio's. Calleigh knew he was right there with her. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice. "Huh?" she blurted out.

Horatio smiled at her kindly and then nodded towards the curb. "Travis and Allie are here."

Turning her head, she brightened when her niece came into view, "Hey there, Darlin'." Calleigh started to walk towards them. "Couldn't get a old of him?"

"I told him our baby sister was in town, but he's at the other end of the state," Travis explained.

Calleigh picked up her niece and held her in a tight hug. The little girl's arms and legs wrapped around her. "I'm goin' miss you…" She hated missing out on her growing up. Calleigh pulled back to look at her niece, "Now, you tell your daddy to send you down to Florida to come visit me… You're welcome anytime."

"Really?" Allie asked brightening up as she stared at her aunt with her arms around her Aunt Calleigh's neck. "Daddy says you can go to Disney World anytime."

Calleigh smiled and looked over at her brother, "Oh, did he?"

Allie nodded her head in a bit motion, her lips pressed together, and her bright green eyes wide as she stared at her aunt.

"Actually, I live a lot farther down…and I work a lot," Calleigh tried to explain.

"But what if I came?"

Horatio smiled, he could see that Travis Duquesne was enjoying every moment. He took a step forward, standing next to Calleigh. He looked at the small child, "For you, Sweetheart…your aunt will take off a couple days and take you."

"Are you goin' come, too?" Allie asked.

"If you like."

"Horatio—" Calleigh started, blushing a bit.

He turned to Calleigh, "I've never been before…"

Calleigh laughed, "Alright…alright… We'll go when you're a bit older, Allie, okay?"

"Okay…" she whispered.

Calleigh could hear disappointment in her niece's voice. "Look, I've gotta get things ready so you can come visit. I promise you'll get to come visit me."

"Okay," Allie said again, this time with more hope in her voice.

"So?" Travis prompted. "What do you want to do here, Cal?"

Calleigh let Allie down and looked straight at her brother. "I was hopin' to get pictures. I think my last picture is at least ten years old."

…………………..

Airport security was easy enough, even though she thought Horatio was finding them flagged by TSA funny. She did notice that the TSA officer stopped inspecting her bag when they found tampons. What could she say? A woman had to be prepared. After all, she wasn't sure how long she'd be staying in Louisiana or when she'd return to Miami. She just hadn't touched that bag.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as they stood in line for coffee. She'd been pretty quiet ever since they'd left Travis and Allie.

"I'm fine," she responded not really listening one hundred percent.

"Are you sure about this?" Horatio asked. He studied her and could tell there was something going on inside of her head. "If you want to stay here with your family I—"

"No," Calleigh said finally listening to what he was saying. She looked right at him, "I wanna go home…to Miami…with you."

"You positive?"

Calleigh nodded, she smiled a bit sadly as she thought about her niece. "I'll miss my niece, though…"

"Well, she'll come and visit," Horatio reminded. "I don't think she'll forget Disney World."

"How do five year olds know that Disney World is in Florida?"

Horatio smiled, "Television."

Calleigh shook her head, "Guess that just means I'll have to start savin' up."

He closed the distance between them, "Why not let Uncle Horatio pay for that vacation?"

Calleigh laughed, "Oh… Travis is goin' tease me about that for some time." She shook her head remembering her niece saying goodbye and calling them Aunt Calleigh and Uncle Horatio.

"So," Horatio said. "What do you want?" He looked to the coffee menu at the Starbucks studying it closely.

"I'm actually hungry," Calleigh said frowning. Crackers on a plane didn't sound too goof to her. They had planned on having an early dinner before their flight, but she'd spent longer with Travis and Allie than she'd expected. She was sure Horatio had been keeping track of time, but just didn't want to disturb her.

Reaching into the refrigerated compartment, Horatio pulled out two sandwiches. He ordered two coffees, paid for it all, and then headed towards their terminal. "Time to go home."

Calleigh smiled, "I've missed it."

………………

TBC…


	18. My Lab

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 18 "My Lab"

**Author's Notes:** our modem was fried via fruit punch being spilled, so these last chapters are all going to be bundled together! So yay! LOL! At least anyone who doesn't like my cliffhangers won't have to wait long ;)

………………………..

She'd been back in Miami for almost a week. She'd looked for a new job and had been irritated when her rent check had significantly drained her bank account. Calleigh had been invited for lunch by Horatio. As she stood in line to be checked in as a civilian and given a pass, she couldn't help, but think about how odd it was. Calleigh noticed Horatio standing on the other side of the security check point. She gave him a small smile and was thankful at how nice and cooperative security had been to her.

"Hello there," Horatio greeted as she approached him. He smiled at her and offered her his arm.

Calleigh didn't take it though, "Stetler—"

But before Calleigh could finish he took her arm and wrapped it through his. "He's not here…and I don't care."

She blushed a bit, "Okay, so maybe I didn't want all eyes on us…"

"Everyone knew I went to Louisiana to bring you home, Calleigh. I think most of them can figure out why." He walked with her into the elevator and pressed the button.

"I just don't want them to get the wrong idea," Calleigh told him. "You know rumors spread quickly."

"What idea would that be?"

"That we were together before," she clarified. "And what about Eric? He didn't even know Marisol was gone when he woke up in the hospital…"

Horatio turned to her and pulled her closely and then let his lips keep her from continuing. The elevator doors chose that moment to open, Horatio heard murmurings, but ignored them. "Don't worry so much," Horatio whispered.

Calleigh opened her eyes; they had closed during the kiss. She looked around and saw that Eric, Natalia, Valera, and Cooper were just standing there staring. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She turned away giving herself a minute for her pallor to return to normal.

"Never kissed me like that, Calleigh," Eric teased.

"She likes me better," Horatio said playing around at the response. He took Calleigh's hand and made sure she got out of the elevator.

Maxine finally spoke up, "That was like something out of the movies," she said quietly and with a smile on her face.

"You've seen too many romance movies, Valera," Cooper teased.

Valera just shook her head in response to Cooper.

Natalia studied Calleigh's ID; it was only a visitor's pass. "Oh no. I thought you were coming back…"

"Afraid not," Calleigh answered.

"We're still working on it," Horatio added.

Calleigh shook her head at the group response. Groans and moans. "C'mon guys, my replacement can't be that bad."

"You don't have to work with him," Eric complained.

"We were wondering, Boss," Cooper said directing his attention to Horatio. "Can we like have a petition signed to kick Fletcher out and have Calleigh back?"

Horatio smirked, "Perhaps you can ask Stetler next time he graces us with his presence."

"Where the hell is everyone?!"

Calleigh watched as the techs along with Eric and Natalia all rolled their eyes in response to the angry voice. She saw a man in his mid thirties heading their way. He had nicely tanned skin, neat dark hair, and light eyes. His dark wardrobe echoed his current disposition. She heard Cooper whisper "scatter" and couldn't help, but smile. She brightened her smile and then stepped forward offering her hand, "Hi! You must be Tobias Fletcher. Calleigh Duquesne. Nice to meet you."

Fletcher just looked down at the hand and then back up at the all too cheerful face. "No wonder no one's getting any work done with a distraction in the lab." He looked over and saw Horatio there also. "Am I the only person working in this lab? No wonder they needed someone new in ballistics. Someone's gotta work."

Horatio stood in between Fletcher and Calleigh. He stared directly at the man. "That was uncalled for Mr. Fletcher. Miss Duquesne's work was always above and beyond."

"I can see why you'd say that—"

Eric grabbed Fletcher's shoulder and pulled him back roughly. "You don't talk about or TO her like that!"

Calleigh was regretting telling the team to give the guy a chance. She could see why no one liked him. "Eric!" she shouted in her commanding tone. "It's alright," she said softer.

"It's not," Horatio spoke up again.

"Well, uh…lunch," Cooper said. "State law and all that." He stepped past the testosterone fight and pressed the elevator call button.

"What Cooper said," Valera spoke up.

"And we need to talk to Tripp, Eric," Natalia said pulling Eric along with him following the techs. "Remember?"

Eric continued to glare at Fletcher even when he got into the elevator with the others.

"What about my results?!" Fletcher demanded.

"Check your box," Maxine suggested as the doors closed.

Horatio looked back to Fletcher, "I suggest you learn respect. I don't want to hear you talk to Miss Duquesne or about her that way EVER again! You know nothing about her or her work here. Maybe you should get yourself some coffee or something. I don't want to see you until you're handing me reports at the end of the day." Horatio paused and then finished, "And Mr. Fletcher, just remember…this is MY lab."

……………………..

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about Fletcher," Calleigh said as Horatio started to pull their lunch from a bag and lay it out on the table. "I should tell the others that they have my permission to dislike him."

Horatio smiled, "If he fit into the team, it would be an easy transition. But that just isn't our luck, is it?"

Calleigh shrugged, "I believe in Karma…"

"Mmm…that's a good thing to believe in."

"Have I apologized for my mother yet today?" Calleigh asked. She still felt awful for her mother's behavior.

"I haven't told you much about my family, have I?"

Shaking her head, she spoke up, "I just know a bit about Ray. You really don't talk about your family, and I can understand why."

"My father…was abusive, but in a different sense than your mother. He was horrible." He looked up at Calleigh; his voice was soft and sad as he told her the story. "He killed my mother…"

Horatio's secret that he was bearing to her was absolutely heart wrenching. She could see how Horatio had such an easy time connecting with children that came from abusive backgrounds. He could connect. She wanted to walk around the desk and hug him, but she refrained. She knew that he didn't need that reassurance. He just needed her to listen.

"In the process of trying to protect my mother, I killed my own father…"

His voice seemed hollow and a bit far away. "I'm sorry, Horatio."

He reached out across the table and took her hand. "Family can be hard to have, Calleigh, but they're still your family no matter what." He squeezed her hand and offered her a smile, "Now, let's leave the past…just there…and go with the present and future."

Calleigh smiled, "Alright." They ate for a few minutes before speaking up again. "So, I was thinkin' about teachin' at Dade University."

"Oh?"

"They're lookin' for someone in my field…and it's not too far," Calleigh told him.

"Are you going to be able to survive on your salary?" he asked. Horatio hadn't meant the question to be nosey or trying to get the salary from her. If he wanted to know he'd ask, make a call, or have Cooper look it up.

"I don't think so," Calleigh said. "I'm just goin' have to look for a new place while I'm at it. No big deal." Calleigh had been living in her apartment since she'd moved to Miami. It would be a change, but it was something she'd adjust to.

"Why don't…you move in with me?" Horatio suggested as he started to clean the trash from their lunch off of the table.

Calleigh smiled, "That's sweet of you, but—"

"But what?" Horatio asked. "I love you, Calleigh…at least let me help you…"

"You'll get sick of me, I'm warnin' you," Calleigh told him with a smile.

"I doubt—"

The sound of a gunshot followed by breaking glass forced Calleigh automatically to the floor. Screaming could be heard and Calleigh could see Horatio down on the other side of the desk with his gun drawn. She reached for hers, but remembered she didn't have it, once her hand only grazed over cloth.

"Stay down," he whispered as he made his way around his desk and over to where he could view the lab. He made his way down the stairs and swept the hall and surrounding area. He noticed most of his techs were down on the ground. "Is anyone hurt?" he shouted out as he made his way down the hall towards the broken glass. Horatio stopped and noticed Fletcher was inspecting the damage and cursing. He also noticed the weapon in the man's hand. "What happened Mr. Fletcher?" Horatio asked lowering his gun.

"Stupid thing was still loaded. Who puts a loaded firearm into an evidence box?!"

"The bullets are also evidence, Mr. Fletcher."

"Oh…dear Lord," Calleigh exclaimed as she walked towards her old lab. The glass wall was shattered and so was the next lab's. "What happened here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips as she took in the area.

"It was an accident," Fletcher defended.

"I'm not sayin' anything," she said.

"We've never had such an accident in my lab before," Horatio told Fletcher.

Horatio's attention was diverted when Calleigh pointed him in the direction of where someone in a suit was picking himself off the floor. "I think I'll go before he finds some way to blame me."

Nodding, Horatio looked back over at Fletcher. "Here he comes…"

"What the hell happened, Horatio?" he asked, irritations laced his voice.

"Ask Mr. Fletcher."

Stetler turned his attention to the new ballistics expert. He'd been selected by him personally. "How did this happen?"

"For the record," Horatio interrupted. "Nothing ever happened like this when Calleigh Duquesne worked ballistics." That was all he needed to say. He let Fletcher deal with Stetler on his own. He headed off to confirm all of his techs and CSIs were safe.

……………………..

TBC…


	19. Always

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 19 "Always"

**Author's Notes:** final chapter!!!!

…………………

Calleigh smiled brightly as she finished reorganizing her weapons locker. Her reinstatement and everything that went with it had gone smoothly enough. Taking back her lab and putting things back into place seemed to be the most time consuming. It felt good to be back, though. She knew everyone else appreciated it as well. It had been hard to kick everyone out, so that she could work. She'd even told Horatio that she didn't want to see him until after two unless it was on scene.

"So, the rumors are true."

Smiling, Calleigh turned around and found Alexx in ballistics. "No wonder the lab is so calm and quiet."

"Hey," Calleigh greeted. "I was surprised you weren't here this morning with the welcome wagon. Didn't Horatio tell you?"

"No, or I would have been there with a cake," Alexx told her friend. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her. She held Calleigh there for a minute. "This lab needed you back…"

"Thanks, Alexx."

"And I heard about you and Horatio, too. No wonder there's been a smile on his face," Alexx told her friend as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Left me in the dark about everything."

"What about me and Horatio?" Calleigh questioned dumbly.

"There are pictures, Honey, so there's no use denying that one," Alexx told her. "I can't believe I wasn't there to see it."

"Pictures?"

Alexx shook her head, "And you're supposed to be a CSI."

"You're takin' about the kiss in the elevator…but the only cameras there are MDPD."

"Don't you know that it's practically impossible to get a cell phone these days without a camera in it?" Alexx asked. She knew all about it since her kids had both said they wanted one. She'd been researching and trying to find the best one. "Even some of those pre-paid phones that you can get at Target have them."

"It was Cooper, wasn't it?" she asked after thinking it over. Not only was he there, but he was also their resident computer geek. He would also be able to gain access to the cameras in the building.

"I'm not saying anything," Alexx told her friend. "I'm happy for you two. I'll be happy to see smiles on both of your faces. Plus, it gives you both reasons to leave the lab." Alexx looked directly at Calleigh kindly, "Just be careful, okay? I know Stetler brought you back, but if he found out about it…it would probably be both of you gone."

Calleigh nodded, "I know…"

"Well," Alexx started. "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Crime doesn't sleep in Miami, does it?" she said as she walked to the door.

"Never."

…………………..

Horatio had been waiting anxiously all day. When it was finally two, he made his way to ballistics. He didn't peek into ballistics; he just walked into Calleigh's domain like it was

Just another day and she'd always been there. "I've missed you," Horatio said as he watched her.

Calleigh turned to face him with a smile, "Two, already?"

"Two fifteen."

"You know I saw you this mornin'," she told him, her smile still just as bright.

He returned the smile and looked for a moment before looking back up at her. "How's it going in here?"

"It's goin'…" she told him and watched as he closed the distance between them. "I have a lot more to do, including a stack of backlog to catch up on."

"I," Horatio started, "Was hoping I could steal you away for lunch."

Calleigh nodded, "I am hungry…" She noticed Horatio leaning in and quickly put a stop to it. "Horatio," she said as she shifted to the side. "Can we agree to keep our private life in private? Please?" She didn't think it was a difficult request. She just didn't want a repeat of Hagen. She didn't need someone who didn't respect boundaries. Calleigh knew that she just needed to voice it.

"You know what?" he spoke quietly and brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "I think that is a smart idea."

Calleigh smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

"So? Lunch?"

She put what she was working on away. Calleigh walked up to Horatio, "Oh," she said with a thoughtful pause placed in between. "And you might want to talk to Cooper…"

"Oh? About?"

"Pictures," Calleigh said.

"A crime scene?"

"Oh, you'll find out," Calleigh told him with a smile.

………………………

Her hand teetered as she carefully tried to remove her bullet from a brick wall. It was good to be back to work, out in the field, and feeling like she was making a difference. Everyone around her were doing their own jobs, but Calleigh turned all the sound out and concentrated on the task at hand, retrieving the bullet.

With the whole team on scene, it made her job there go by like a breeze. Before she knew it, she was packing up her Hummer.

"So, how does it feel?"

Calleigh closed one of the Hummer doors to reveal Horatio behind it. She smiled, "Alright. Sorta like riding a bike."

Horatio smiled, "Good." He paused and took a step forward, "Can I expect you for dinner?"

"I think that could be arranged…"

He looked out at the scene and then back at her, "Good."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Respecting boundaries."

"Always." 

………………….

The End.


	20. Missing Scene Pictures, Mr Cooper?

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Supervisor Scott O'Shay keeps his promise to Horatio, and starts to take funding away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, but with the cut in the media and the coverage telling residents what they're going to be losing out on; O'Shay uses his power to attack Horatio in another way other than funding. He cuts deeper. Spoilers for S5E19 "Bloodline" and S5E24 "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Missing Scene** "Pictures, Mr. Cooper?"

**Author's Notes:** this scene was thought up as sort of forethought. I had already had mentioned about Cooper having pictures, and once I was finished writing "Promises, Promises", I thought "why wasn't that scene in there?" So, here it is ;)

……………….

Pictures of intimacy were something that he would rather wasn't posted on youtube, myspace, or on some blog that he didn't know about, but others in the lab did. He didn't mind Cooper or Valera or his CSIs knowing about his relationship with Calleigh…they were all friends and on good standing. He didn't want that precious moment to fall in the wrong person's hands and used for evil. He'd just gotten Calleigh back and didn't want to lose her so quickly. He and Calleigh had kept their interactions in public to a minimum and had tried to be discreet. Horatio had told Calleigh that he'd take care of it, and he intended to.

He approached the audio/visual center in the lab and noticed Dan Cooper was working with headphones on. Horatio spotted the iPod sitting on the work desk near the computer keyboard. He smiled as loud rock music filtered through the younger man's headphones. Cooper was too busy filling in a report to notice him just yet. Reaching out, Horatio unplugged the headphone connector from the electronic device. He took a step back and put his hands on his hips and waited for Cooper to finally notice him.

"What the—" Cooper started as he swirled around on his chair to investigate what was going on with his iPod and then he noticed Horatio. "Oh…hey…Boss… I'm still working on my report…" He pulled the white ear buds from his ears and just stared at Horatio as it dawned on him that Calleigh might have talked to him. He wasn't going to bring it up, though, in case Horatio hadn't been informed yet. He just put on a smile and started to spin around to his report, "So, I'll get it to you ASAP."

"Mr. Cooper… I'm not here for the report," Horatio said quietly as he stared half down at the floor, but half of his gaze stuck on Cooper.

"Crap," Cooper muttered. He was busted. He wasn't sure which one would have been worse. Horatio or Calleigh getting the pictures from him.

"The pictures?" Horatio requested. He still wasn't sure what the pictures were, but he could make an educated guess, and he would probably be right. So, he just decided not to give his hand away.

Cooper spun back around in his chair with a bright smile, "Uh, yeah…for your scrapbook… Ya know, in case you guys end up all happily ever after," Cooper tried keeping his false cheerful tone. "You guys should really thank me…"

Horatio smirked, "Mr. Cooper…I just want the pictures…"

"Look, Boss," Cooper started to defend himself. "It's not like I'm using them for blackmail or anything…"

"No," Horatio interrupted. "I understand that, Mr. Cooper. I'm not afraid of you using the pictures in a malicious way. But others…who could gain access to your computer and the files within it…could."

"You're talking about Stetler," Cooper said quickly.

"Stetler or even O'Shay…" Horatio added.

"Oh, Boss, I didn't think about that!" Cooper said quickly turning back to his computer and copying his files of photos of Horatio and Calleigh to a CD-Rom. Thoughts of more Tobias Fletchers invading the lab haunted him and made him hurry. The last thing he wanted was another O'Shay and Stetler spy… As soon as the CD drive popped open, Cooper snatched it and turned it over to Horatio. "Sorry…sorry…sorry…"

Horatio smiled, "Thank you very much, Mr. Cooper…" He turned and headed away from A/V. He stopped after about a yard and kept his voice to the level that only Cooper could hear, "And Mr. Cooper, make sure you delete them off the hard drive."

Cooper's eyes widened and he turned and his fingers furiously flew over the keyboard.

Smiling a bit wider, Horatio dropped the CD into the inner pocket of his jacket and then left the A/V lab area.

…………………

TBC…


End file.
